Sometimes Life Happens
by Team M
Summary: Miley left five years ago. Now she's back and faced with the decision to stay with the one she's been with for six years and is supposed to marry, or to go back to the person who molded her to be who she is. xNiley in the end. Sequel to We Meet Again.
1. Chapter 1

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . . **

I looked at myself in the mirror, triple checking that I looked okay. According to my boyfriend wherever we were going was someplace fancy and I had better dress up if I didn't want to feel misplaced. My diamond earrings shone, but not nearly as much as my eyes seemed to with the new thin line of eyeliner under them. They matched perfectly with the tight royal blue dress I had hugging my body.

I felt arms wrap around me at once and smiled at how comfortable it made myself feel. "Is this okay, or too dressy?"

"You look perfect," he whispered, sending chills up through my spine.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I grinned, pecking him on the lips. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace you'll like," he promised, pulling me into the car.

I looked at him with his hair neatly held back with gel. It was too tame for me to run my fingers through, and it'd drive me crazy all night, but he looked gorgeous.

It didn't take long to get to our destination. Walking in I didn't even know a place this fancy existed in the hillbilly state of Tennessee.

"How much did this cost?" I whispered. He ignored my question, giving me a slight nudge to go on. He knew that I hated it when he took me out to an expensive place. We both knew that I had more money than him. I was the one who was a billionaire at twenty, and didn't have to share any of the money I earned.

I saw a smile tug on his lips before it was wiped away. He had a plan of some sort...

The waitress gave us our menu's the second we sat down, bringing our drinks back to us in less than five minutes. He stared at me the entire time.

"So, how's work?" he singsonged.

I groaned. "What are you hiding?"

He simply shrugged. "How's work?"

"Okay..."

"Still enjoying it?"

"More than ever," I was still silently trying to find out what was going on.

"Cool," he held his straw, sipping his Diet Coke out slowly while mixing his ice cubes.

He started another random conversation after until finally I couldn't take it. I swallowed my last bite of steak.

"What are you hiding?!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Why, is it bugging you not knowing?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to know?" he continued, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Ye-" then the question hit me. "Wait, what?"

He got out of his chair, kneeling down and fumbling for something in his pocket before he pulled it out.

His piercing green-blue eyes dug into mine. "Miley Ray, will you marry me?"

My heart once again stopped. I gasped only being able to nod. "Yes," I finally managed to croak out. I tried to recover for a bit before jumping into his arms. "Oh, my, God, Logan, yes!"

Logan grinned as he slipped the ring onto my slim finger, watching it fit perfectly. I giggled through the tears, watching his every move. I tried to keep this moment in her head, trying to remember every exact detail to tell my kids.

"I love you so much," I rested her head against his chest when we stood up together. "I can't believe this."

"I love you too, Mi," he rubbed my back, swaying us both. "Ready to get married?"

"Mmm," I murmured. "You don't know how long I've _been_ ready."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know how much I love you," he grinned, tickling me slightly so I wouldn't attract too much attention with my loud laughing and squirming.

My cheeks got hotter as I blushed furiously. "Not here," I whispered. "Now if we were at home..."

I didn't need to say anymore for him to slap down the money needed on the table and carry me to the car. He was on he verge of speeding, but didn't have the guts to go too fast.

The second we got home he ran to the passenger side, picking me up bridal style before gently throwing my on the couch to tickle me. I laughed, my legs flying through the air. He eventually stopped when I got lost in his eyes.

He leaned in a bit, causing me to do the same until our eyes met. "I love you," he teased getting closer.

"I love you too," I tried to get out, smelling the steak on his breath still.

"Are you sure?" his lips practically brushed against mine as he spoke, but they weren't close enough yet.

"Positive," I grinned, closing the gap between us. I felt the corners of his mouth turn upward as he smiled.

Pulling away I smirked. "Believe me now?"

"Without a doubt," he winked, rolling off of me. "So, who's mom do we tell first?"

"I vote yours," I sat up, smiling at him cutely, knowing that he couldn't say no. He hesitated, trying to shut his eyes before bringing out his cell phone and putting it on speaker.

His mom answered, cheery as ever. Logan's mom was always incredibly nice. She treated everyone as if they were family, but still knew when to draw the line. He looked at me for assurance before breaking the news.

"Hey, Mom, wanna hear something cool?" I almost choked on my own saliva laughing at how he'd introduce it.

"Sure, baby."

"I'm getting married," he said in the same exact tone. He pulled me in closer to his side.

She paused for a minute. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Mom," he chuckled. "I am going to get married. To Miley."

"No, really Logan? I thought you were getting married to Demi," she said sarcastically in the phone. I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore, as I dug into his chest, making too much noise. "Is that Miley, dear?"

"Yeah, you're on speaker," he guiltily admitted.

"Congrats, Miley!" she directed her bubbly voice into my direction for the first time. "Oh, you too, Logan!"

"Thanks," I said, my voice sounding so carefree at the moment.

"Thanks, Mom," he repeated.

It took him thirty minutes until he could hang up. I glanced at my phone on the table. "We could always wait until tomorrow to tell my family," I gave him that same cute smile. Only he avoided looking at me, reached out his arm, and scrolled down to their number himself.

"What were you saying?" he smirked, finally looking at me.

"Something about how mean you are," I pouted.

"Hello?" Noah's voice answered. I could hear the noise of the TV in the background. She was the only one who still lived at home.

"Who ya with, Noie?"

"Mom, why?"

"Put it on speaker?"

She hesitated. "Um, okay?"

"Attention to Noah and Mommy!" I called out, making sure they were both listening.

"What?"

"Yes, Miley?"

"I have an announcement."

Noah sighed, aggravated that I was interrupting her TV show. "What is it?"

"Fine, leave, Noah. I won't tell you I'm getting married."

"Fine, maybe I won't care you're – what?!" she exclaimed.

Logan chuckled. "Getting married. It's something that adults do to show their love for each other. Brandi's married to Sam. That thing."

My mom squealed of delight. "Congratulations you two!"

"Oh. So I'll take it he got a pretty ring, eh?" Noah hid her excitement.

"Gorgeous. Wait 'til you see it!"

"Babygirl, are you coming up for Christmas this year?" my mom asked. I leaned into Logan for comfort. He knew that I didn't want to go back to California anytime soon.

"Maybe, Mom. Let me get back to you on that."

"It'd mean a lot if you'd come..."

"I'll see what's going on, Mom," I promised.

"Well, we gotta go. It's almost eleven in Tennessee. Talk to you both soon. Oh, and I know you're secretly superstoked about the marriage thing, Noah," I giggled. "Bye, guys. Love you."

"Love you, Miley."

"I'm happy for you," Noah admitted. "Bye, Miles. Love ya."

Then they hung up on me, and it was just us two together.

"Do you remember the one comment you made when we first met?" Logan asked randomly, gazing down at me. I shook my head. "You said you didn't want to get married," he chuckled.

Miley grinned, holding his face in between her hands, whispering a few words before connecting their lips for the billionth time that night. "Well, I'd marry you any day."

"Good," he smiled. "Because now it's official. Someday you're gonna."

**woot woot!(: hahaha. im in a depressing/excited mood. last day of summer :(( so yes, this is early. i say that everyone should review for that :DD no, kidding. but seriously, can you?(: make it good last day of summer for meeeeee. **

**ps. im lonely in search of a new best friend. my old one left me for some other chickk :( any takers?(:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . . **

For some reason I didn't want to tell Brandi about the engagement the next day, but I knew that there really wasn't a choice. It was either I told her or she found out from someone else in a couple hours. Still, that didn't stop me from calling her last after Braison, Trace, Taylor, Demi, Mitchel, Emily, and Ashley.

The phone was still ringing as I waited for Brandi to answer. At the end it was her voice mail, however. I sucked in a breath of air. "Hey, Brand! Wadup, Gurlll? This would be yo' favorite sister everr, Miley. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm getting married. Bye!" I hung up quickly.

Logan came down the stairs, playfully shaking his head at me. "You know she may just kill you for that voice mail, right?"

I shrugged. "What did all of your friends say?"

"They were happy," he smiled big. Both of us seemed to be smiling a lot. "More than happy."

"Same with all of mine. Especially Taylor who's – you know, like, obsessed with boys!"

"Ha ha. Yeah... Well, I gotta go to work. See you in a bit," he gave me a quick kiss. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too," I winked at him as he walked out the door.

The only thing I had to do today was write some more songs for my album. I silently laughed to myself. That shouldn't be too hard considering that I'm madly in love plus engaged.

It was too days later when the doorbell rang. I pulled myself out of Logan's arms. He whined a bit playfully as I rolled my eyes. "Suck it up," I called out behind me.

"Thanks for the sympathy," he chuckled.

I opened the door, hoping to get whoever it was out as soon as possible so I could go back to my previous position.

"Mandy?!" I was more than shocked. I hadn't seen her since I was a teenager and shooting _Camp Rock 2_, and really didn't expect to talk to her again. We had lost communication – lost the friendship we once had.

"Hey," she gave off a small, shy smile. She had put on at least ten pounds since I'd last seen her, but that's what happened when you stopped touring. Her hair was in her face, but it still looked pretty.

"Uh, come in," I stepped aside, opening the door a little more. She walked in awkwardly, as I met eyes with Logan in the kitchen. He rose his eyebrows at me, but all I could do was shrug. In all honesty I had no idea how Mandy even figured out where I lived.

She stood there for a second, not even noticing the man in the room beside us before glancing down to my left hand. "Congrats on, you know... Logan and you. Heard you were getting married."

I smiled automatically, "Oh yeah, thanks. I'm so excited."

"Yeah..." she rubbed her arm.

"So, did you come here for something?" I asked until I realized how rude that sounded and continued. "I mean, if you just wanted to talk that's fine, I just-"

"No, I came here for something..." She looked outside the window. "It's just... you're getting married."

"Yes," I giggled. "And?"

"And. What about the feelings you had for Nick?" she asked quietly.

I sat there in silence, a thousand different emotions running through me.

Nick...Nick Gray.

There wasn't any sound, and that caused Logan to automatically stare at me – that was the only thing that brought me out of my trance of thinking about him. "We're over, Mandy," I explained gently.

"Miley, what about the feelings you had together?"

"What about them?" I shot back. I knew that she had no idea that Logan was in the next room over, but it still pissed me off that she was talking about Nicholas after all these years without him. I was doing fine without him.

"Do you still love him?"

"I love Logan, Mandy. Nick is my past, and sure, we had something, but I really do love Logan," I couldn't look her in the eyes, afraid of her disappointment.. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault completely... I-I shouldn't have came and asked that, especially considering the circumstances. That was totally out of line," she ran her hand through her hair.

"It's fine."

"Well, I better be going then... Sorry for stopping by like this, it's just, you know... in the neighborhood, visiting Taylor..."

"Mhm," I forced a smile. "Bye," I waved, giving her a slight hug.

"Seeya."

Once the door shut I spun on my heels to face my fiance. He was picking at the ice-creams we were previously eating together.

"Do you still love him?" he asked as I walked towards him.

"Logan," I sighed. "Look at me."

He obeyed. He always listens. I smiled, giving him a peck. "I love _you_."

"Are you sure about that?" he shot at me. I was taken aback, not able to speak. "It's just, all this time I was just so confident that you were over him. Now I can't say I'm so sure."

"Logan-"

"No, Miley... I honestly don't think you even know if you're over him."

"What does it matter? I'll never see him again, anyways!"

"I don't want to hold you back, Mile. I want you to be as happy as you can be, and if you hold yourself back-"

"Logan. It doesn't matter," I spoke through gritted teeth.

He shifted uncomfortably. "It isn't fair to either of us if you marry someone when you'd rather someone else," he said quietly.

"I don't know Nick anymore, so I don't see why it matters," I rolled my eyes.

"But I do."

"What do you want me to say? That I don't love him? Fine. I don't love him, Logan."

He sighed. "That's what I want to hear, Miley... But I want to hear it in certainty, and be able to know that you aren't just saying that to try and forget him."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" I stared at him expectantly.

"Go find out."

"Meaning?" I was getting annoyed.

He smirked. "This Christmas we're going to California."

**haha. so now you all know how Miley and Nick meet up again. the next chapter is all ready. sorry if this is kindaa short. was it good though? or should i improve on anything?? lemme know(: **

**review. depending on how many i COULD post the next chapter tomorrow. or i could post it Saturday, or next Wednesday, or Thursday... up to you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . . **

I barely had to say anything to my mom about deciding to come back. One word and she had already planned out the Christmas meal, and exactly what room we'd be staying in. I patiently listened to her talk about herself.

Logan already checked how much off-time he had left from his work. Considering that he got five and a half weeks off a year and only used two days he had plenty. He smirked when he saw that it could be a little over a month.

With a little coaxing we both decided that January second would be a perfect date to leave LA while we would arrive December first. I'd celebrate my birthday with my family there and have my own celebration on my birthday here with Logan. It worked out for me.

Which is exactly what led to me sitting here, on a plane, up in the air, halfway to LA.

I sighed. "Why do we have to do this again?"

Logan stroked my hair. "To find out if your still in love with Nick."

I looked down for a few minutes, staying silent. "But, Logan... We never considered if I did fall back in love with him. What then? I don't get what this will do."

"If you are in love with him, then I want you to be happy," he softly kissed my temple. "I'll let you go, and I'll let you marry him."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What will you do?"

He laughed. "You know, I do have a life, even without you there."

That one deserved a giggle. "I know, it's just..."

"Look, I don't know all the answers," he confessed. "I don't know what I'll do, or who I'll end up being with, but I know that we _both _deserve to be with someone that equally loves us back."

I shifted uncomfortable, feeling guilty. I knew that whatever happened was up to me, and if I broke his heart that'd be my fault to. But I honestly didn't think I would. Because I was in love with him completely. I had never been happier.

"On the bright side, I know that there's nothing to worry about. There's no way that I'm in love with him, Logan."

He rolled his eyes. "You're halfway to LA now, and the plane isn't gonna turn around. Give up trying to convince me you don't need to go."

"Be that way," I playfully huffed, crossing my arms.

He smiled, wrapping his other arm around me too to pull me in closer. I grinned, having no problem with that. We sat like that in silence until we were about to land and forced to put on our seat belts. I groaned, throwing my head back.

He laughed a bit. "No need to be dramatic, Miss Miley."

"I was so comfortable, though!"

"I'm sure that we can do that at your house."

"Not up in the air," I huffed.

"I think you can deal."

I maturely stuck my tongue out at him, interlacing our fingers as we went down. He looked at me and smiled while I did the same.

My mom and Noah were both in the airport waiting for us once we got off the plane. I ruffled my little sister's hair the same way that I've always greeted her since she was four. She quickly smoothed down her hair, patting it down.

"I wanna see the ring," was the first thing Noah said to me.

My mom was a bit more subtle about it, but it was obvious that while they were both happy to see me, they'd much rather talk about the wedding that we didn't plan out yet. It didn't take long to give into their looks, holding up both of hands since I still had my fingers in between Logan's.

Noah gasped, pushing Logan away. "Excuse me," she muttered. She then had me flatten out my hand to see a clearer view. "It gorgeous, Miley."

"Thanks," I smiled, winking at my fiance and following my mom out as her and Logan got all the bags that we had brought. "I thought so too."

"Hey, Logan!" my sister called. "Just sayin', if you don't marry her, I'm single!"

I started to laugh against my will without any control. Logan however tensed bringing me back to reality, and helping me to remember the real reason why I got dragged down here. That shut me up pretty quickly.

"So, how's the only child life?" I teased, putting my arm around her shoulder.

She smirked. "I love it, believe me. Beyond glad that _I _don't need to put up with a bratty nine year old while I'm sixteen."

"Yeah, yeah. Lucky you," I muttered.

"Ready to experience the real paparazzi again? Not just two or three?" she asked as we got closer to the door. I squinted, somewhat nervous.

"I guess so."

And then we walked out. There were at least twenty people with cameras that ignored my mom and Logan, only surrounding Noah and I. Our names were mixed together as I waved and did peace signs.

"Is that a ring?" One of the men asked.

"An engagement ring," I nodded.

Automatically the flashes went off more than ever in the parking garage and I held Noah closer, having to get used to this again.

"Who is it from?"

"That kid up there," I playfully pointed. "Logan."

"When are you getting married?"

"We don't really know," I politely nodded, stepping into our car.

"Well that was fun," I muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Noah laughed. "Wait 'til you see your name on the cover of tomorrow's paper with the title 'MILEY'S IN LOVE'."

"Ha ha, Noah," I gave her a sassy look. "Mommy, when are Braison and Brandi and Trace and the Gray's getting back in town?"

"Trace gets in about a week before Christmas, the Gray's are already here, then Braison and Brandi are flying in together from Nashville in two weeks," she listed, keeping her eyes on the road.

Logan looked at me, and from the spark that ignited in his eye I knew he was happy I'd be able to spend so much time with the Gray's. I looked down, fumbling with my fingers. I refused to say it out loud, but this trip scared me. Logan noticed, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Whatever happens, life will be fine," he promised, whispering it low.

I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you though," I told him again.

"And I love you," he rubbed my back, soothing me. "But we have to sort this out first."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Miley," my mom came in. "Me and Noah are going down to the studio. Do you or Logan wanna come?"

"Um," I looked over to my boyfriend. "Do you wanna go?"

"Who'll be there?"

"Not too many people. They're just finishing up an episode before the live audience viewing comes in tomorrow. The only people you'd know is the Gray's," my mom answered.

Logan subtly squeezed my hand and I didn't need to turn around to see the smirk on his face.

"I don't really care," I told him, crossing my fingers he'd just forget about the reason we're here and believe me for once.

"Well, we have nothing better to do," he grinned. I swore, he was a better actor than I ever was or would be.

"We'll go then," I plastered on a fake smile. Once she was out of the room I shook my head. "You're _so _lucky that I love you."

"Go in the car," he rolled his eyes, ruffling my hair.

I hopped onto his back and he groaned playfully before getting up and marching me down the stairs. "Happy,_ Princess_?"

"Very," I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Get a room before I puke," Noah rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her apple. She looked over us, stopping at my large bag. "Please don't say your both coming?"

"Why not?"

"You know what, I don't care," she stood up straight. "But there's **no** kissing on my set."

"Deal," Logan quickly agreed.

When we pulled up to the studio I realized for the first time that I wasn't ready for this. At all. I wasn't ready to face Nick again. He scared me, because I didn't want what I had with Logan to end. All I could think was that 'I love Logan, I know I do.' Yet, he was right. There was still that small part that wasn't sure if I loved Nick or not. It had been so long.

This was still the stupidest idea that Logan had ever had. I made that decision for the first time when I walked in the door. He was right when he said that I wasn't sure if I loved Nick, but the thing is, I live in Tenne-freaking-see. I would never see him again anyways, and I love Logan. So why did I have to do this?

He placed his hand conveniently on my back, giving small pushes when I needed it – which I often did.

Walking in I recognized this as the old _Hannah _set which I'm positive someone had told me on the phone once or twice before. I just forgot it until now. It looked so different now, however. Especially the scenery in front of the cameras. I closed my eyes, sitting in Noah's dressing room. This place sure did have a past. It held so many memories.

I sat on her couch, letting her prepare while I played the newest version of _Rock Band_ (which now included a piano to it with the old songs that I grew up _performing_ as part of the choices) with Logan. I won, of course, with him complaining on how unfair it was since I had actual experience. My response was that he should practice more.

Frankie came into the room a few minutes later ranting about his brothers, completely oblivious to me and Logan. I rose my eyebrows at him. He looked in Noah's mirror.

"Miley?" he asked shocked.

"Hey, Frank. You remember Logan, right?"

He nodded, still unsure if he was dreaming. Noah snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Dude, snap out of it. It's just my sister."

He walked up, giving me a tight hug.

"Man," I laughed. "last time I saw you you were shorter than me with a voice that was higher than mine."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Then my brothers went on tour, and I had to go with, and then after a couple years...."

We both didn't want to relive the memories. It wasn't anyone's fault for our growing apart, but still we both knew that it was all of the tours they went on that was the cause of it. After two years with silent phone calls once a week, the both of us knew it was over. They just cared so much about their music, and work. How was I supposed to hold Nick back from living his dream? I felt my eyes flutter shut, trying to avoid the flashback. I knew that it would happen either way.

_"Nick." That was all I could say. There was nothing else to say. His name was the nicest thing._

_ "Hey, Miley," he sighed. "I really miss you?" He had to guess what I wanted to hear.  
_

_ "I miss you, too..."  
_

_ I heard him fidgeting on the other end of the phone. "This isn't working out, is it?"_

_ I gave a small laugh. "No. Not really."_

_ "It's just... with us it's so hard to find time to talk," he felt the need to explain himself to me now. He never did that before. It was just another stupid sign that we weren't the couple we used to be. _

_ I held my breath, tears building up. I knew what was going to happen. My eyes filled with tears, but I wouldn't let him hear them through my voice. I refused. I had always been known for my stubbornness. "I know. Then when we do it's always so awkward. When I call you you have a sound check or something, then I have my movie shooting going on, and the new album. There's just no time."_

_ "So, time for the last question," he paused, and when he said the next few words his voice cracked, and I swore that I could _hear _his heartbreaking on the other side. "Are we over?"_

_ I sighed. "Nick, we're one of those relationships where we need to talk all the time, and right now... We just can't. And until we can, a relationship really won't work out," I confessed. _

_ "I agree," he said quietly._

_ "I gotta go. I'm in the studio now... We're over, but, I'll always love you," I promised him. I have a confession that I can say now; that night I wasn't in the studio. That entire _week_ I wasn't in the studio. I was in my room crying._

_ There was silence and I knew that he was nodding. "Just like I'll always love you," he confirmed. "Bye, MiMi."_

_ I had to hold in the tears for two more seconds. "Bye, Nick..."_

_ But way back then, I had no idea that those would be my last words to him in five years. I thought maybe the 'I'll always love you' would help. _

_ I should have known that nothing would've saved us._

And that was our last conversation. If I did see him today I didn't know where to start, or what to say or anything. Was he still quiet, or was he more outgoing like I was? And remembering that last conversation, how am I supposed to tell him that I'm engaged? I was supposed to always love him.

But I don't anymore. I love Logan. And in a few months, I'm getting married to Logan. Not Nick. Nick was the past. And if there's one thing that I learned in my entire life, it's that no one should ever mix together the past and the future. It's just a bad idea, because all it does is cause complications in your present.

**Next chapter Nick comes in :) hah. thanks for all the reviews. sorry about there not being much drama in the break-up. haha. you all were like WHAT DID NICK DO?! well, review again please? (: it'd mean a lottt.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . . **

It took about fifty glances in two minutes for Joe to come over after Frankie and Noah both started shooting. I saw him coming but didn't make eye contact, only praying that he was just going to walk right past us, never even talk to me or my fiance.

This, of course, was _the _Joe Gray. The same boy who when he was fifteen and I dared him to kiss some random girl that we saw at Disneyland didn't do only that, but decided to make out with her. After that he did a slight bow, said she's the most prettiest girl he's ever seen, _and _asked for her number. It was the best when two days later he found out that she was one of the other people that Disney was attempting to make big.

Demi still brings up that day constantly. She found it the funniest thing ever, and I think she still does.

He came up behind Logan, tapping him on the shoulder. Logan turned around to meet eyes with him, putting on his friendly smile. "Hi."

"Hey. I'm Joe. That's my brother, Nick. Who are you two?"

Slap on the face number one. I felt tears coming, but quickly turned the depression into anger. How could he forget his supposed 'little sister'? I rolled my eyes, turning back to Logan. "Don't even answer."

I glanced back at him once more shooting a glare. His face was hurt and it was obvious that he truly didn't know what he did. I felt bad, but the anger simply overpowered enough for me to not go back and apologize.

Logan chased after me, grabbing my shoulders from behind once he could make fools out of both of us. We were in the hallway where no one would see us anyways. I tried to fight him away but failed.

"Turn around, Miley."

I shook my head, wiping away tears that had finally escaped. He couldn't see me crying again.

He came around to the front of me instead, not once moving his hands from my shoulders. "I'm really sorry," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

That's all it took for me to breakdown. I dug my head into his chest as he held my hair. "How could he not remember me?"

"I don't know," he comforted.

I pouted. "How am I supposed to be friends with him now?"

"Hey, I never said that you did have to be friends with him. I could care less about Joe. I just wanna know if you're madly in love with Nickyboy."

I rolled my eyes. "Joe is part of the package and you know it."

"Only accept half of the package," he smirked. Obviously that somehow was supposed to outsmart me.

"Loge, that makes no sense, babe."

He chuckled. "You're smart, analyze it."

"Bu-"

"MILEY!" Noah screamed down the hall, interrupting us.

I huffed. "WHAT?"

"CAN YOU COME HERE?"

"WHY?"

"JUST COME!"

Logan laughed at us, knowing that we did the exact same thing at home. Most conversations that we held weren't actually in the same room. "Go, Miley," he ordered.

"Lo-" I really didn't want to see anyone other than him right now.

"I'll carry you there and embarrass you or you can go," he threatened. I got up grumpily marching down the hall. Once I reached the end my stomps turned into light small steps.

"Hey. What's up?" I looked at Noah, completely ignoring the brothers this time.

"Douche Bag, here, wants to apologize," she crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

"Can I do this alone?" he whispered to her through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine. C'mon, Frank the skank," she grabbed his arm roughly pulling him along as he just laughed.

"She's a real pleasure, ya know?" he muttered sarcastically. My guess was that was his way of attempting to lighten the mood. I didn't budge. The start to an apology isn't the best when someone insults my little sister. "Look, Miley, I'm sorry. I really am."

I kind of looked around some more before focusing back on him. "What was your name again?"

"Don't do this," he begged.

"Joe? Sorry. I don't know a Joe. Doesn't ring a bell at all."

He ushered me over to a nearby table, sitting us both down. "Mi, I really didn't mean it. Yeah, I didn't recognize you, but I didn't mean to offend you in any way, shape, or form."

"Well you did! Do you know how much that hurt? To not be recognized by the same person who used to consider you a little sister?" I finally cracked.

"Miley, you may not notice it, but you've changed a lot in the past five years."

"How?" I demanded. I didn't change at all.

"Well for starters you aren't as hyper and loud. If you came in that door bouncing up and down like usual I'm sure I would've noticed you. Secondly, your voice is higher, and your clothes are... brighter. Third, I'm me."

"I don't care who you are. It still hurt."

"I'm sorry, okay? What else do you want me-"

"You two both _suck_ at apologies," Noah threw her hands up, walking back over. She pointed to him first. "All you do is have to say sorry. All you do is have to forgive him. It's not that hard!"

"Noa-"

"Say sorry, Joseph."

"Sorry, Miley."

"Now do you forgive him?"

"Yes," I said as if I was positive.

"'Kay. Now I need to go back and shoot. So if you two could grow up that'd be great."

Joe watched her walk away before turning to me. "Hey."

"Hi," I smiled.

"How've you been doing?"

"Pretty good. Life's amazing, Tennessee is amazing, no complaints. You?"

"Great," he said simply, stopping there.

I kinda avoided looking at him for the next few minutes of silence. After about two Nick came over to us. He smiled at me shyly.

"Hey, Miles."

"Hey," I gave a small wave.

And this time it was my turn to admit that this was the lowest we've ever been. Things were too awkward for my liking, and I couldn't fix it at all.

**I want to go home. :'(**

That's all I texted Logan. Because honestly, if I texted anything more I wasn't sure if I could handle it at this point. The door down the hall opened though as he came out. I was the only one who turned to look at him as we met eyes. A flash of pity went through his before he nodded, approving.

"Mi, I'm gonna go visit my mom and Haley. They've been wondering when I'm stopping by for a bit now. Did you wanna come with?"

"Uh," I looked around for a moment as if I was trying so hard to make this decision. "sure. Just give me a minute, okay?"

Logan gave a brief shake of the head, going over to my mom. He was most likely explaining where we were going, and being the responsible one... again.

I turned to the boys beside me giving them both a slight smile. "Well, I guess I have to go."

"Bye," Joe shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Nice to see you again."

"Hopefully we'll see you soon," Nick added on.

I nodded, "Most likely. I'm in town for awhile. See y'all later," I waved quickly preceding to walking away. I grabbed my bag from Noah's dressing room, meeting Logan by the front entrance.

He called a Taxi over in just a few minutes, telling him the address of an ice-cream shop that was right by the house. I couldn't be happier that visiting his parents was a lie. I wasn't exactly in a visiting, smile-fakely-for-the-paps mood right now.

"You okay?" his breath tickled my ear as he whispered into it.

Finally I couldn't take it as I hugged him and began to let every emotion I was holding back in there out.

"We can barely look at each other. I think we got ten words in before we fell into a silence," I wiped my eyes, shaking my head and looking down ashamed. "It's so awkward and – I don't think we will be able to get a relationship as friends, even."

"And you want to be their friend... Don't you?"

I couldn't even face him now. This was my ex-boyfriend and his brother, I shouldn't care less about them. Yet, I have the worst headache from knowing that I always will and figuring out how to get them both to feel the same about me.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Logan wrapped his arms around my waist, sighing. "This is gonna be hard, Mile. You guys have never been friends without dating before. Or at least flirting. But you can do it if you want to," he pulled my hair back, beginning to play with it. "It'll just take some time."

"How much?"

He gave a small smile this time. "That answer is your decision."

**woah. sorry about that. Did you guys know that there is WAYYY more homework in highschool than middle school? true story. anyways. if fanfiction wasn't so freaking idiotic this chapter would've been posted at like, 9 this morning my time. oh well.**

**thanks Erin for reminding me to post it.**

**sorry for it totally sucking. haha. computer issues... again. **

**review? & tell me if i should finish this story. cuz... yeah.**

**:)  
**

﻿


	5. Chapter 5

﻿﻿

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . . **

The next day walking into set was the last thing I wanted to do. Especially when I had to add the fact that I was alone because Logan wasn't kidding about how his family was dying to spend some time with him.

However, he decided that it'd be the best if he were to go alone to visit them today while I went to set. Therefore meaning that directly after the conversation yesterday I had to face them alone. The fight that I had put up with Logan was unimaginable. He practically forced me into the car. Needless to say that my mom and Noah were beyond confused at what was happening and why we were both fighting over Nick.

When I saw that Demi was on the set I'll admit that my mood brightened a little but even she couldn't cheer me up that much. Unless she'd magically make me and Nick BFF which I highly doubted.

Once she saw me her face lit up as I still stared at her moping. She didn't know that I was in town yet so to say that she was surprised was an understatement. Her feet quickly began to move as we hugged each other, swaying back and forth.

"Hey, Dem."

"I can't believe Log-"

My hand sliced the air as I put it up. "DON'T say his name to me right now," I growled. "I'm so mad at him."

"Why?"

"I'm here," I gave a slight laugh. "Well, at least your here. I thought it'd be me, the Gray's, and then the wonderful awkward moments we had yesterday."

"Yikes," she winced. "Why didn't you stay home?"

"He forced me into the vehicle," I said dryly.

Demi looked sorrowfully at me. "I don't know why he wants to break his heart so bad."

"Demi," I begged her, my voice suddenly becoming soft. "Please, stop. I am in love with him."

It was getting frustrating hear her and Taylor and my family, then the few others friends I'd told continue to say that I didn't love him. Because I did. And even if I did find myself loving Nick, I couldn't break up with him. Not now, anyways. We'd come too far to ruin it all for an old romance that was built of fighting, silence, or screaming.

"Sure, sure," Demi laid off.

She grabbed my wrist, pulling me over with the boys. "You guys remember Miles, right?"

I smirked at Joe. Nick nodded, however, being the more mature one out of us two saying we had met yesterday. But I had to throw it in.

"Unless I changed too much," I joked.

Joe's face suddenly turned red as his hand flung to the back of his neck, doing the same thing his brother does when he's embarrassed or nervous.

"Don't wanna know," Demi put her hands up.

"He didn't recognize her yesterday. Let's just say there was a bit of drama," Nick filled her in. He turned to me. "Where's Logan?"

"Oh, he's just visiting some family."

"That's cool. Are you two dating then?" And the way he said it wasn't with jealousy at all. It was simple curiosity. He honestly wouldn't care, he wondered.

"Actually, we're... engaged," I whispered.

Instantly his face pulled into a genuine smile. In that split second I knew that whatever we may have had together previously could never come back. Nick had moved on, and I had Logan. And I'd rather have one person who loves me than no one at all. Because Nick and I couldn't happen again. I'll admit, we had something, but it's gone.

And if I could have anything, I'd want to be in Tennessee riding a horse or recording a song instead of stuck – once again – in the middle of some huge love triangle. There was another choice to be made, and while I knew my decision would be Logan no matter what (you can't just call off a wedding!) I still wanted to know for myself if I loved Nick as well.

"Congratulations," was all that echoed through my head.

"Thanks," I gave him a smile.

Demi just shook her head. "So we're all going out for lunch today. Did you want to join us?"

"Sure," I paused, looking at her to make sure that she really wanted me there and it wasn't only to be polite. "That'd be great."

* * *

"Miley. Give me my fry back," Nick told me sternly. I looked at it in my hand then back at him before licking it.

"Still want it?"

"Yes," he grabbed it from me. I watched him put it into his mouth, smirking at me. I tried not to react because I knew that was what he wanted, but finally I couldn't help it. "Ew!"

"Miley, seriously. You guys used to swap spit. It really isn't that gross," Demi told me.

Nick and I both looked at each other before turning away and falling silent. I gave a nervous laugh, but it was uncomfortable for both of us to think of the last time we saw each other. The last time we went out to eat we made out. Now we were just trying to talk to each other.

"What projects are you working on right now, Miley?" Joe tried to brighten the mood.

"Nothing. Just doing some recording. The new CD is due to be released late winter or early spring so I'm putting on the finishing touches."

"Cool. How long are you up here for?"

"Actually, a little over a month. I'm leaving about a week after Christmas."

I realized what I had just said. That's a lot more time with the Jonas' than I wanted. Sure, Demi helped release the tension we had, but it was still there. I hoped that it would eventually go away, too, because if it didn't it would be a long thirty-or-so days. Especially if we were like we were yesterday, barely able to make eye-contact.

* * *

On the way back to set Demi kept glancing at me from the front seat. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Do you have a problem?" I laughed.

"No. Just observing you from a distance."

I put my arm out to rest my hand on her shoulder. "If I can touch you it isn't much of a distance."

She laughed absentmindedly. "Right," she turned back around, not once eying me again.

I shook my head, grinning a bit. When we got back to set I opened the door with everyone else. We were all walking in together, just kind of joking around before Demi stopped me.

"What's up?" I asked her. Something was very off with her.

Demi smiled softly at me. "Nothing. Just wanted to tell you something that I told you when we were sixteen too. I don't think you remember anymore." She shoved a napkin into my hand.

As she walked away I stayed there, opening it. There was smudged ink on it in her own loopy writing. I sighed when I read it, shoving it back into my pocket. Maybe I wasn't as great of an actress as I thought I was. Because apparently I was still as see-through as when I left...

_**You might as well stop smiling. We can see the pain behind your eyes.**_

**hey. long time no update! im soooo sorry for that. aha. i was grounded for the past three weeks. & sorry this chapter is kinda crappy. I just REALLY thought you guys should have a new one. :)**

**reviews are greatly appreciated(:**

﻿


	6. Chapter 6

﻿﻿

﻿

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . . **

It was the day after Demi came to set that everything kicked off. Demi was the one who I could honestly say pulled us all together. That next day all three of us were joking off. Kevin hung out with Logan mostly, them being more mature. They were practically babysitting us. The two of them were huddled at a table drinking coffee while we were acting like we were sixteen all over again.

"Joe! Put me down now!" I yelled.

"I can't. Me and Nick are gonna do a trust exercise with you. Nick, you ready?"

"WAIT!" I shrieked. "What are you gonna do?"

"Throw you to him."

"No you-" and that's all anyone could hear before the blood-piercing scream came from my mouth. All I felt was my body going through air, and honestly I had no choice but to pray that Nick would catch me.

A few seconds later I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. As his grip loosened I held on to him tighter. When he tried to throw me I just clung on to his neck with all I had in me. He looked down at me, chuckling.

"You know, you're supposed to let go."

"No! I am not letting go and you are not throwing me!" I told him stubbornly.

"We won't drop you," he promised.

"I don't care! Do I look like a teddy bear to you?" I growled, quickly adding, "Don't answer that!"

"Just on-"

"Put me down now."

"Ple-"

"Put me down now, Nick. You don't wanna see what I'll do to you if you don't."

"Fine," he groaned, setting me down gently.

I flattened out my outfit before raising my eyebrows at them. "And what possessed you two to pick me up?"

"Relationship builder," Joe immediately said.

I shook my head playfully as I cracked my neck, moving on to crack the rest of my joints. They both just stared at me, shaking their heads.

"That's so gross," Nick squinted.

Joe just smiled. "Five years later and you've still got it."

"You're gonna get arthritis," Nick warned me. I rolled my eyes, waving him off.

"I'm not gonna get arthritis. Stop worrying."

But I had to admit that I could really get used to how close we were acting. It was all so simple between us. Kind of like it was before we were ever split apart. Still, it killed me to know that the three of us had so much more to go through before we could ever be that close again. And even if we did, things could never be like they were before the _Best of Both Worlds Tour_. They couldn't ever be that simple again.

Even after we all made up the first time everything went wrong things never went back to how they were before it all. Before we all became famous. And to be honest, sometimes I do still wonder what things would be like if none of us became big. If I didn't take them on tour and get them known. Or even if Nick and I hadn't broken up the first time.

My guess would be a whole lot simpler than going to California because my fiance needs to find out if I'm in love with my ex. But none of that matters anymore. What's done is done. I don't love Nick, I'm getting married to Logan, and that isn't going to change if I can help it.

* * *

The day eventually came that I had set up plans to go over to Demi's and we could finally have a girl's day together. I walked up her driveway, a small smirk playing on my lips. She waved to me from her doorstep, laughing, confused at my expression. The laughing stopped when I smacked her upside the head.

"What was that for?" she yelled.

I pulled out my phone, fidgeting to open the text message before I showed it to her.

_ "You never stop loving someone. You just learn to live without them." --Tupac. _

_ From: Demi :)_

"Well, I thought I should send you some inspiration," she defended.

"To inspire me to call off a wedding?" I exclaimed. "Demi! I love Logan."

"Yeah, I know," she led us inside. "but I really do think that you do love Nick too. I was there the second time around. I know that look in your eyes that you had with him. You can't ever honestly say that you've had that same exact look with Logan."

I clenched my fist trying not to burst. "It doesn't matter how I _look _with him, Demi. All that matters is how I feel with him – how I feel _for_ him."

"Do you feel the same?"

"I do."

"Okay," she gave in. "I believe you."

"Thank you," I told her. But we both knew that I was only thanking her for lying to me. For letting the topic go for now.

* * *

It was ten at night and my turn to pick a movie. Demi was in the kitchen making popcorn while I was browsing her five-hundred movies that she always bragged about. Sure, it gave a great choice for what to watch, but actually deciding was pretty hard.

I kept skimming them, running my finger over the spine before I found the perfect one. It was perfect payback. I knew that she would hate it, but I would love it. I smirked, hopping up from my spot with the case.

"I got the movie," I waved it in front of Demi's face when she came back in.

"No," she whined. "_Camp Rock_? Really, Miley?"

"Oh, yes."

She threw her head back, setting down the popcorn before grabbing the case. "Fine," she flipped the case over for me to see the other side, her lips playing a smile. _Camp Rock 2_, it read in big blue letters. "But you never said which one."

"ONE!" I told her.

She shrugged, popping the DVD that shared my face on it in. "Sorry, too late now."

"Do you remember that year?" I spoke hoarsly when first song began to play. 'Mitchie' was running back to her cabin, giving her old friends that she had met there a hug.

"Yeah... Do you?"

I nodded. "It was one of the best years of my life," I told her.

"Why?"

"Because that was the year that I... finally met Logan," I lied straight to her. I couldn't tell her that it was because me and Nick had worked things out after a year and a half of hating each other. She'd just go right back to her convincing me that I wasn't in love with Logan.

"Right," Demi winked at me.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes as I began to watch the movie. I'll admit it; every love scene between me and Nick made me smile bigger and bigger. We really did have something special. Even if we did hate each other when we were shooting that the look in our eyes was unexplainable.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Demi turned to me the second she heard the question come from my mouth. "Why? Is someone wanting him?"

"No. I'm just curios."

"No, he doesn't," she told me. "He hasn't had one in about two years."

I nodded my head. "Are you finding yourself falling for him?"

"Nah. We've just became close again. I barely know him anymore."

Demi looked down as her phone vibrated. "Look who it is," she opened the message, showing me.

"I wanna text him! You can text someone on my phone," I begged.

She shrugged, throwing her phone at me. It landed in my lap as I texted back quickly.

**Miley: Hey. Whats up? its miles btw. :)**

**Nick: Oh, hey. not too much. hbu?**

**Miley: Sleepover with Demiii.**

**Nick: Fun. **

**Miley: Yessirreee! :D So what are you up to this late at night?**

**Nick: watching some TV. You girls?**

**Miley: Watching Camp Rock 2. lmao.**

**Nick: Greaaaaat. Who's choice was that?**

**Miley: Technically I chose it. BUT i wanted CR1. so demis.**

**Nick: I see. **

**Miley: yupp. **

**Nick: did you ever get a new facebook?**

**Miley: noo. but I think i might soon. everyone keeps yellin at me about it. lol.**

**Nick: lemme know if you do. i wanna add you.**

**Miley: will do.**

**Nick: how do you like Cali?**

**Miley: I'll admit that i missed it but its just so awkward. i feel like i dont really belong here anymore :l**

**Nick: of course you do. you spent half of your life here.**

**Miley: yeah, but nothing is the same. **

**Nick: I guess. **

**Miley: well i need to go. demi MUST call your brother from HER phone only. i say they wanna have phone sex. lmfao. text me on my phone if you want(: (555)524-8386**

**Nick: sending the message right after this.**

**-**

**(555)753-5346: You are sooo perverted.**

**Miley: Is this Nick?**

**Nick: No. I'm your stalker. **

I smiled, texting him back. I knew that the two of us would never say most of this in real life, but it was still nice to talk to him. It had been so long that I almost forgot what he was like.

Nick was this quiet, mysterious guy that usually even I wondered about now. What was he thinking about so much? When we were together I was always on his case about that. How he couldn't reserve himself forever. Nine years after I first made that statement and there he was, still not even smiling with his teeth if he could help it.

"I have a question that's really been bugging me lately," Demi spoke softly. I jumped, turning to her. I had no idea when she'd even gotten off the phone... or when the movie was turned off. "Is the reason you never came back because you were afraid of what feelings you'd have for Nick? ...I mean, I know you said you didn't love him anymore, but is that why?"

I could tell that a look of panic went through my face for a moment but in the end I decided to be honest about one thing. Demi was my best friend, she deserved it.

Meeting her eyes I saw how afraid they were that I would once again brush the question off, yell at her, or just ignore it. They lightened when I began to nod, though.

"Yeah... It was," I sighed, trying to beg her with her eyes to tell me what to do. "When I came here, I really did think I was over him."

"You don't now?"

I shook my head, brushing my hair back with my hand. "Now I don't know how I feel about him. I guess seeing him made me think about the past... a lot. I forgot what we really had until I saw him again."

"You guys had a lot," Demi commented through the silence.

"Yeah. I know. But so do me and Logan."

"Are you over Nick?"

"I think so."

"You aren't so positive anymore, are you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know at all. I don't think so. But now, even I'm beginning to really over-think all of this. What if what we had never really went away? What if we just hid it?"

"You aren't over him, are you?"

"I am!" I protested. "There's just something there that I really didn't expect to feel."

Demi gave me a skeptical look. "It's called love, Sweetie."

"But I never had this feeling with Logan," I pointed out. She gave me a slight smirk.

"Exactly."

**_Now we're back to the beginning...  
It's just a feeling._**

**another chapter has been posted :) woo. i get to see the miley cyrus concert tuesday in chicagoo! haha. can't wait(: it should be amazing. **

** Review? It'd mean an awful lot. :D**

**-M.  
**

﻿


	7. Chapter 7

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . .**

_ No... I loved Logan. Not Nick. Demi was wrong. Why would I love Nick and how could I not love Logan? He was perfect. Literally perfect!_

I looked over at my cell phone, trying to see what time it was. _6:48_. I sighed, snuggling farther into the pillow that Demi gave me to use. I still couldn't fall asleep. It was just too hard. Now it was late enough that I was about to give up.

After the conversation between Demi and I she decided for us that it was time to go to bed. About five minutes after her head hit the pillow she was completely out. So far I couldn't get drowsy. There was too much to think about.

I gave up, grabbing the phone and texting a message. Taylor probably wouldn't even be up by now if she wasn't working, and if she was working she wouldn't answer but it didn't matter. I just needed to type it and I knew she'd reply the second she got time.

It wasn't that I doubted Demi at all, I just needed a second person's input and there was no way that I would ever ask Brandi. I think she was more upset that me and Nick broke up than I was. And I was devastated.

My fingers slid over the keypad one by one, clicking letters repeatedly. I pressed the green button the second that I was done.

**_Do you think I'm still in love with Nick?_**

I tapped my fingers on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It took two minutes for my phone to light up the dark room again.

**_As much as I love Logsterr & you two are engaged or whatevs, i dont really know :l haha. sorry. i wish i could answer. but i DO think you two had something really special.. & whatever it was i dont see it anymore. why? do you think you are?_**

I thought about it for a second.

**_Demi's been on my case about it a lot lately. & i don't really know if i am but... i think i might be. what do i do!?_**

Nothing was going right in California. Nothing was supposed to happen. Now I'm two weeks into the trip and it's blatantly obvious that I loved Nick in that small place in my heart too. It was pretty easy to ignore, but now that I knew it was there it'd be impossible to forget about it.

**_It's fine. Just calm down first, okayy? lol. honestly; i have no idea wtf you should do but it's your choice. you could tell logan or you can hide it from him. if you really dont see the point in telling Logan, or if you think you can forget about Nick again, i totally understand why you'd hide it, but if you think that you should tell him you better tell him now. but its up to youu..._**

_** Thanks Tay :) you can always make me feel better :D **_

_** no problem, grl. so whatchya gonna do?**_

_** Well, im gonna think about if i really love nick first. cuzz i really don't know right now. But if i do i honestly dont think ill tell logan. he loves me so much, ya know? Nick and i are over. we have been. Losing Log wouldn't solve anything.**_

But the minute I pressed send I realized that I didn't want to be left with no one. Logan couldn't go out of my life, because even if I did break-up with him it wouldn't solve anything. Nick's obviously moved on and it's time that I should too. I already had until I came back here.

Still, I knew after rereading the conversation with Taylor that I didn't love him. Or at least I wasn't in love with Logan. I owed everything good that had happened in the past six years to him, and he had made me the happiest I'd been in a long time, but I wasn't in love with him.

I racked my brain of possible ways to go about trying to figure out what to do but came out with nothing. I guess sleep wasn't gonna be an option tonight.

Finally I just decided to stand up, going down to Demi's kitchen and slowly finding my way around. I spotted some Eggo's in her freezer that I simply placed in the toaster.

After they popped out burnt I drowned them in syrup, not even caring anymore. How could I have let this happen? Not only to me, but to Logan. He deserved so much more.

My phone buzzed in my hand again.

**_I know girl. i understand. do what you gotta do. _**

I scowled at my phone. Taylor was a songwriter. She was supposed to be all deep and mushy gushy, and know exactly what to do and all she did was tell me to figure it out. I wanted to hear someone other than Demi just tell me what I was supposed to do, because for once I'll admit that I can't handle this problem on my own.

-

"Logan!" I smiled, giving him a long hug. I glanced at Nick from the corner of my eye, smiling and saying hi to him as well. Demi gave me a knowing look when I pulled away, knowing exactly what was going through my mind.

"Shut it," I mumbled in her ear.

"You know you thought it," she singsonged, pulling Joe away in a corner for them to do what all couples do best: make-out.

"How was the sleepover?"

"Okay. Let's just say we both got to know each other a _lot_ more," I stated vaguely, scrunching my eyebrows.

"I don't wanna know," Nick put his hands up.

Logan was with him, shaking his head.

"Believe me," I looked at them both seriously. "You don't.

It wasn't a lie, but I knew that it was misleading by my tone. The look on Logan's face, the way that it was naturally so happy. I couldn't be the one to steal that away from him. To give him up only so that I could have my happy ending.

"Well, I gotta go to a business meeting," Nick gave me another hug. A hug that was absolutely amazing as we both just held on tight.

"I'll text you," I promised him.

"'Kay. Bye, Miles," he shouted a quick goodbye to Demi, then began to head out. I watched him pass only to see Logan staring at me. He wasn't angry, but I knew that he was beginning to slowly piece things together. Even if he didn't want to bring it up yet, he wasn't clueless. I'm already halfway through, and my family is coming up tomorrow. Just a little over two weeks until I could go back to easily sliding him lies.

I bit my lip, not believing that I could do this to him.

"I'm still so glad that Nick and I were able to become best friends again."

"Yeah," Logan smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Me too."

"Thanks for bringing me here," I wrapped my arms around him. The truth was, I honestly was happy that he brought me. Sure, it caused a little pain, but in the end it was worth it. I got my best friend back.

"You didn't realize that you fell in love with him while you were gone did you?" Logan playfully asked me in the privacy of Noah's dressing room.

"No," I smiled up at him. "I love you, babe."

"So far," he threw me a wink across the room. I playfully hit him with my sweatshirt as he caught it and threw it back to hit me. "Hey, I just want to keep your options open."

"I'm getting married to you," I told him, placing my hand on his chest. He smiled, leaning down and kissing me.

"But I don't want you to if you love him. Don't forget."

I sighed. It doesn't matter what he wants. He should know that I could never just call off a wedding.

"I know," I leaned into his chest, letting it support me. "But odds are I'm probably never going to love him. Don't forget."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"You seem pretty sure that I'm going to fall for him again, you know?"

Logan closed his eyes, a faint smile playing on his lips. "I guess I just have a feeling you will."

"Well I wont," I traced around his lips with my finger. His eyes lit up a little as he beamed at me, wrapping my tiny frame into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I know that," Logan rested his head on top of mine. "It's just everybody still always tells me that you had something with him that you didn't have with me and-"

"They don't know anything," I promised him. I was beginning to convince myself that I wasn't in love with him. "They just like to see drama and I guess it's been low lately."

"Tell your sister to get in a feud," he chuckled.

"I wish we could. I love you so much, and I really don't want to lose you. I would never – not in a million years – trade you for Nick." And that was legit.

"I know," he swayed us back and forth slowly, almost as if we were dancing. "It's just hard right now."

"Told ya' not to come."

"It's worth it though. To find out something this important... It's completely worth it."

"Well, _I _think it's a waste of money."

"I think you're still a little scared. You're pretty sure that you aren't in-love with him, but there's still that small percent of you that knows you might be."

"You can never forget your first love," I murmured.

Logan nodded to agree. "Yeah... But you _can_ forget how they made you feel."

"Yeah, but it'd be the worst thing to forget how much more I feel with you."

"That was cheesy."

"I grew up on Disney. If you want un-cheesy go to some normal chick."

"Nah. I love cheesy," he grinned. "And I love you."

"And I'm the cheesy one?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah."

"Then what are you?"

"The romantic one."

I grinned. "I love you."

"And you love me more than Nick, right?" he rose his eyebrows, completely joking.

"So much more."

And for once, I honestly believed myself when I said that. It was the truth.

"I love you, too."

**ohmygosh :D hi guys(: how are you? umm, well, sorry for taking this long to update. last week there was a ton of drama & i was too stressed. & that's pretty much my only excuse ;) so; i wrote how/when/if leaves nick for good/gets together with him. it's bittersweet. I can't wait til you guys read it(: but i still have to write a few more chapters. i cant wait for you guys to see the rest. im really excited. & i have some other good ideas for stories after this is done. buttt, to speed my lazy self up & remind me, anyone wanna review?**

**& wooo. thanks for the NJK awards nominations guys(: i appreciate it SOOO much. seriously, thanks. iLoveYou ;D  
**

**oh yeah, & if any of you guys know of a good story or want me to read yours just let me know :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . .**

"Brandi," I ran up to her at the airport. She grabbed me, too, us staying there like that. It felt like it had been so long since I'd last seen her. I was so used to seeing her every single day almost. Sam walked in behind her along with Braison and I hugged the two of them.

"I'm so glad you came up," Brandi squealed.

"Me too. I can't wait until I see Tracey again!"

"One more day, Kiddo," Sam told me, ruffling my hair. "Nashville is pretty lame without you."

"I get that a lot," I smirked as he playfully shoved me.

"So, excited for the annual Christmas Shopping plans?"

I thought back. I remembered. Every year on December fifteenth me, Brandi, Joe, Nick, Braison and Kevin would all go Christmas shopping together. It used to be a lot of fun. It wasn't the same the Christmas that Nick and I were broken up over. We couldn't all go out together, because the truth was our feud had torn our families apart..

"You guys still do that?"

"Yeah. Of course it hasn't been as much fun without you."

"You're such a suck up," I rolled my eyes, getting into the car. She got shotgun while Braison and Sam sat in back. "You just want a better Christmas present."

"I love you, Miley," Sam cooed. "Now I'd like that same phone as you."

"Ha, right," I shot his idea without a second thought.

"Where's Logan?"

"I don't really know."

"Close couple," Braison muttered.

I looked back at him. "Sorry. We don't stalk each other around like you and Sarah do."

"Touche."

"So, how's mom doing?"

I began to fill them in on her new life of carting Noah around instead of me. It was pretty much the same as ten years ago, just with one kid instead of four. And then, without the drama of a stupid teenager lust-filled relationship, I was guessing she liked Noah a lot more than me when it came to parenting. She was barely even looking for a relationship.

By her age Nick and I fought more days than she'd had a boyfriend. I sure didn't miss those days. Brandi kept glancing at me. It was pretty creepy but at the same time I wasn't about to ask her what was up. She was sure to go into some long lecture that I honestly didn't care about.

When we pulled into the driveway Logan's and our "car" was already there. We pretty much took over my mom's old one that she never had the time to try and sell.

"Oh, he's here," I talked to myself.

"Where else would he be?"

"I dunno, at a friends or something."

Brandi just let out the tiniest fake laugh I'd ever heard.

"You guys can get your own bags, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for offering the help," Braison rolled his eyes.

I rose my hands. "I'm not the host. That's Noah's job. Now, I'm gonna go see my fiance. So, in other words, leave us alone."

"Always so welcoming," Samuel mumbled to Brandi.

I simply walked away inside, giving Logan a quick peck. "What'd you do while we were gone?"

"Finally got some peace," he teased.

"Seriously."

"Nothing. Just moped about how much I missed you," he snaked his arms around me, leaning back in. The two of us kept deepening it until it couldn't go any farther.

"Wow, you two don't waste a second," Sam said walking in. Logan waved them away, not even disconnecting us which was fine with me. I have to admit one thing; he gives amazing kisses.

"I love you," I gasped for air. "That was so heated."

"I loved _it_," his breathing was a bit more steady than my own but not by much.

"Wait 'til we get married. You'll love the _it_ we'll be doing then." He gaped as I walked away, sneaking a slight wink at him.

"You are such a little tease."

"Hey! Plan the wedding!"

"I can wait to have sex," he told me with a straight face as he walked into the same room, obviously not willing to shout that statement through the house.

"Really?"

"Yeah.

"Good. So, I was thinking a fall wedding. Like, how romantic would it be if it was like, the day before my next birthday?"

"I lied," he put his hands up. "You, Miley Ray, are very sexy. And I cannot wait to lay you."

I smiled. "Good."

**

* * *

**

"Miley, hurry up! We have to go!" Brandi yelled up.

"I'm coming, hold on!" I applied one las layer of mascara before shutting the make-up case for good and running down. "'Kay, let's go."

"Thank you!" Braison rolled his eyes. "You girls take so much time to get ready."

"Let's just go. Nick will give me so much crap if I'm late."

"Nick, huh?" Brandi perked up, beginning to pull out of the driveway.

"Yeah, Nick."

"You two are talking?"

I shrugged, not wanting her to over react or make this bigger than it had to be. "Yeah. We aren't that close, but we talk like, on Noah's set or whatever. Text if we're bored enough."

Brandi's face fell a little. It was almost annoying how much she and half the world wanted me to be with Nick. Weren't they happy enough that I found a guy to make me happy?

I turned up the music in the car. It was my classic sign that things were either beginning to be awkward, I was in a bad mood and wanted to block out the world, or I didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. This time it was the latter.

We barely got there on time, but we made it. I got out of the car, excited to see Nick again. With all the new visitor stuff I hadn't seen him in two days. It was weird after seeing him for two weeks straight, eight hours a day. We'd been texting the whole time, though.

"Nicky!" I ran up to him, ignoring the other two for now. He opened his arms when he saw me, not wasting time hesitating to wrap them around me. I did the same, letting us sway back and forth.

"They look pretty close to me," Brandi whispered to my brother. I subtly kicked her. I hoped it left a bruise.

"How've you been?"

"Okay. I've missed you though. You?" I moved on to hug Joe and Kevin absentmindedly while he told me all about Elvis, and his disastrous recording session. It was funny how much he talked once I got through his shy side.

"So, where should we go first?"

"I say we go get a strawberry smoothie first," I grinned.

"I say you go get a strawberry smoothie while we actually shop," Nick brushed my idea away leading the others to do the same.

"But-"

"Later, okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Fine."

"Who should we shop for first this year? Family or friends?" Joe took charge.

"I wanna get my family's first thing."

"Yeah, same here."

"Miley and Nick can go together then," Braison pretty much rushed us out of their circle.

When we glanced back they were all looking at us and gossiping.

"Our families are so obsessed with us."

"No kidding. But, we gotta have a little fun, right?" he smirked down at me. I looked up in question and saw the expression on his face.

"Go ahead," I muttered as if it was the worst thing ever. He snaked his arm around my waist as I leaned into him. I put my arm around his in return.

"Can we go to Delia's? Brandi was eying this bag they have a few weeks ago."

He nodded. "Sure. If that's what you want. But after we have to go to Toys R Us. Joe was looking at a new Barbie doll."

"Now, Nick. You know as well as I that they're action figures. Not Barbies."

"Either way, Joe is twenty-seven. He shouldn't need one."

I paused. "Joe always has been special."

Nick chuckled, turning into the doors of Delia's.

"Which bag are you gonna get her?"

"Can you reach up to the black one for me?"

"No problem," he reached up, not even having to go onto his tip-toes. "Anything else you need in here?"

"You really want me to look around?"

He smiled. "Not really. C'mon, let's pay and go."

"But what if Noah would like a shirt from here?"

He looked around at all the preppy, low-cut tops. "You know, I somehow don't think any of these are Noah's style."

"Whatever," I stalked off to go and pay. He was such a downer. At least Logan knew how to keep his mouth shut and let me do what would make me happy. He wouldn't complain about having to look around here for a couple minutes.

I walked straight past him, letting him follow me out. "So, you're mad at me now?" I jumped as his arms went around my shoulder. "C'mon, Mi. You wanna go look around in there?"

"No."

"Then stop being all pissy."

He was kinda right. I was over exaggerating. "I'm sorry. This is really stupid."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It really is."

"But, that's us. We've always fought over stupid things."

"That's true too."

"So, have people been teasing you about us becoming friends again too?"

Nick rose his eyebrow, looking down at me. "You're really gonna ask that?" I shrugged. "Nonstop."

"Same here. Except they can't get it through their fucking heads that I have a fiance," I scowled. Nick shook his head, moving his hand from the position around my waist to go and rub my back.

"Annoying, huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Joe is the worst about it. And Frankie. Holy crap, Frankie won't let it go. 'Nick, remember when you and Miley were fifteen and went on tour together?' No dip," he smiled, but it was sarcastic in every way. "That was the past. And I mean, yeah, I would take it back, but at the same time, they have got to understand that it's over. You're getting married."

"Exactly. It's been five years, and they saw how we both took it."

"It's different without you here though," he pulled me closer into him. "You should really consider coming back. I've missed you."

"Yeah... Tennessee is just so beautiful. But, I'll make sure to visit a little more often than every five years."

Nick laughed. "Okay."

"You know," I said as we were walking into _Toys R' Us_. "You'd really think we were in here for Emily's new child or something. But no, we're here for your twenty-seven year old brother."

"It's Joe."

"Good point."

Nick put his hood up, making himself look like an idiot. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not," I covered my mouth, pretending to be interested in a display of _My Little Pony_. "I'm sorry, you just look stupid. Take the thing off."

"Thanks, Miley. That means a real lot."

"You have a big ego, you already know your hot. But you look stupid."

Nick blushed at the comment, quickly pulling the entire sweatshirt off. "Does your boyfriend know you enjoy calling other guys hot?"

"Eh. I keep him busy with that."

Nick shook his head, not even bothering to comment on that one. He paid for Joe's dolls before practically running out of the store. We spotted a jewelry and both decided we had to go in there for our parents.

It took awhile but I spotted the perfect necklace for my mom. It was a cross, then in the back I was getting engraved in small print "You taught me to believe". Nick got his mom a heart shaped necklace that I helped him pick out. While he was paying for it his eyes were spotted on a watch.

"Like it much?" I nudged him. "Can he see that?" I asked the clerk. She nodded, pulling out the box for him.

His face was like a teenage boy who got a new X-Box. I grabbed out my cell phone.

_Call nick!! Get him away from me. Say you need to talk to him abt a present or something. NOW._

It was brief but I could easily explain it to Brandi later. In about fifteen seconds Nick phone was ringing and he answered it with uncertainty. Fifteen more seconds and he was holding up his index finger and walking away.

"Can I buy that? Quickly...." the clerk nodded. "Can I have the watch engraved too?"

"Yes. Up to 50 characters on this one."

I began to quickly tap my fingers on the glass, trying to think of something while praying that he wouldn't come back. Finally I picked out the prettiest cursive font, and wrote down what I wanted.

**_Love is Real._**

It was simple, but he'd know what it meant, and he'd know what I was trying to say.

"Is he your fiance?" the saleswoman looked down at my finger and the beautiful ring Logan had bought me.

"What?" I asked her. "Oh, Nick!? No. No, no, no, no, no. We're friends."

She shrugged taking the sheet from me and looking down. "Doesn't seem like it, that's all I'm going to say. What do you want me to put the order under?"

"Miley Cyrus."

Her head snapped up, staring me down before she slowly nodded. "You and Nick Jonas....?"

"There's nothing going on," I sighed again.

"Right," she nodded. "The watch and necklace will be ready for pick-up in just a few hours. Around four."

"Thank-you."

I was well aware of my attitude that I gave her walking out. I hate people. I grabbed the phone right out of Nick's hands.

"Salespeople suck."

Sam laughed which took me by surprise. I thought I was talking to Brandi. "Good to know." I didn't reply as I waited for him to give it to Brandi. He finally sighed, "Hold on... Salespeople suck," he whispered to Brandi.

"So, why exactly do salespeople suck?"

"'Cause they're assholes."

"Bad luck trying to buy Nick's gift, huh?"

"They thought he was my fiance! _Then_, when I made quite clear that we were just friends she totally didn't believe me, just nodding, and totally making it obvious she thought we were together," I ranted.

Brandi started laughing. Actually laughing. "I won't say it, Mile."

"I hope you don't. You guys are so annoying. I don't know how Sam can stand living with you. I can barely stand you for thirty seconds." I hung up Nick's phone shoving it into his palm.

"That was a little rude, Miley."

"No. That was honest. SHE is rude."

"Why don't we go get that smoothie now," he put his hand on my lower back. I grabbed him, placing his finger tips where they were before. Around my waist. Why did everyone have to take things the wrong way?

"Thank you," I huffed.

"How about a strawberry one for you? You like those, don't you? From that one stand?"

I nodded. "That sounds great. Thanks, Nicky."

"Then, while you eat it, you can call your sister back. Maybe _apologize_," he hinted.

"But-"

"You're so annoying, Miley," he mocked my voice. "I don't know how Logan can stand living with you. I can barely stand you for thirty seconds." Then he turned his back to me for a few seconds before facing me again. "You can't tell me that you didn't do anything," he glared at me. I forgot what getting called out felt like.

"I guess it was a little harsh," I mumbled.

"Yeah, just a little," he scoffed. But he smiled, bringing his hand by mine. They kept brushing together until finally I grabbed them, him obliging, and linked them together.

"Are you sure Logan will be okay with this?"

"Oh, I know that he _won't _be," I grinned up at him. "But, let's just say that he's wanted me to test how... comfortable I felt with you."

"And how comfortable do you feel?"

"Well, this is still natural."

"I don't want to get you in trouble with him," he began to pull away but I caught his hand in time.

"You won't, I swear. Just relax for an hour, would ya'?"

"Miley, you're getting married to him-"

"Now, say _we_ were getting married. Would you call off a wedding because I was holding hands with him?" I rose my eyebrows.

"I'd be pissed off."

"But you wouldn't break-up with me just because of that."

"Mil-"

"We're just friends, Nick. He knows that," I finally shut him up. He stepped into the line for smoothies, squeezing my hand in the slightest way that I wasn't even positive if he really did. "I should probably call Brandi now."

"No, you should definitely call her now. Period."

I grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket, dialing her number. She didn't sound to thrilled that I was calling at first, but I think it was fixed by the time I was forced by Nick to hang up.

He handed me my smoothie, smiling down as he did so.

"Thanks," I began to mix it with the bendy-straw, the first think that I always did.

"No problem. Thanks for calling your sister back. I know that it must've made her feel a lot better."

I grinned, trying to hide the blush that I had a feeling was spreading across my cheeks. He wanted the best for everyone. And he had to have known Brandi would be upset with me with how insistent he was that I called her. He was such a sweetheart.

It was these little things that made me like him just a little bit more than friend. Not enough to ruin my current relationship, but enough to give me butterflies in my stomach.

And enough to definitely make me glad I came, and was able to experience the feeling. It had been awhile since I'd felt the whole crush feeling and not just a serious romance. Maybe it was possible that I did miss California. Maybe I had just forgotten a little too much of it when I had first came. Because right now, it's my favorite place to be.

**It's pretty bad, but it's really long. & has some Niley. soo, review for that much? (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . .**

"How was the mall?" Logan asked when we got back.

I smiled at him cheekily. "It was good."

"What'd you get me for Christmas?"

"Santa never tells."

"So, I can be your elf. Then you have to tell, right?" he pecked me on the lips quickly, taking some of my bags for me.

"I don't trust you as my elf. You'd eat the stocking candy."

He chuckled. "Well then..."

Brandi came in with five bags hanging from each arm. She was hastily walking up to her room before she walked back down to me. She glared at me from behind, but then finally walked up to the two of us.

"Logan, I'm so sorry, but I really have to borrow Miley again. I need to talk to her about something super important. I know you guys haven't se-" she ranted as I glared at her. I hadn't seen him all day and she's really just gonna come in and pull us away from each other?

"It's fine," he interrupted, dismissing the two of us. "You obviously need her."

Brandi bit her lip watching him walk away, but then spun around to look at me. "You don't deserve him at all, you do know that right?"

"Excuse me?"

She pointed to her car as I got in. "He's a total sweetheart. He gives you everything you want, doesn't fight with you, completely puts up with all of your crap... Then, you still can't get over the guy that you broke up with five years ago. Five. Fucking. Years ago."

"I am over him," I crossed my arms.

"Bullshit."

"I have a small crush on Nick, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? Because I don't love him. I never will love him. I'm in love with Logan. Hell, I'm _marrying_ Logan, Brandi!"

"Do you even want to anymore?"

"Yes, of course! Look, me and Nick were joking around today at the mall when he wrapped his arm around me. It's not a big deal."

"Oh, so were you joking when you two were holding hands too?"

"Who said we did?"

"Sam and I saw you through a store window. Don't you find that a little weird? You don't just go and hold hands with someone."

"Logan wanted me to test our limits!" I exclaimed, pointing to the house. "He's the one who wants me to hang out with Nick all the time."

"Look, I don't want to fight with you, Miley, but if you really do start to like Nick, I'm asking you to break up with him. Because let's be honest; you know that you don't deserve a guy like him."

Then, she gave a minute for that to sink in with me, and left. I sat in the car for awhile, leaning back in the seat.

We were just friends. That's all we ever would be and it was all we ever could be. I closed my eyes, and began to think about if Nick would have never gone on tour. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gotten so lost in his dream. And if he didn't get so lost in his dream, we most likely would have never been torn apart. I began to think about the future we'd have if we were still together. I couldn't help the curiosity.

There were four people seated around the table in this dream. Nick, me, and lastly two kids. One boy and one girl. The boy was older, but only by maybe a year or two. Each of them adopted Nick's curly hair, but they had my eyes. And my smile.

The girl definitely had more of Nick's personality. She was quiet. Every time we would ask her something she would say a simple – yet meaningful, they always seemed to be short but say so much more – answer, then turn away again.

The boy, however, couldn't seem to shut up. He told us all about his day, not leaving out a single detail. He was wild, and couldn't hold still if he tried. He complained about how all the girls kept asking him out, and how rude he felt saying no. Aiden, I thought. Then, I repeated it, and yes, Aiden was most definitely his name. He fit it perfectly, too.

And when I thought hard enough on the girl's name it was Clarity – I've always liked unique names, afterall. But we called her Claire for short.

It was kind of a nice little family we had.

Then, in contrast I began to think of the future I'd have with Logan. It was a different change. Everything was suddenly quiet. We had one boy, but he wasn't home much. He'd rather be at his friends and we understood that.

I sighed. Even I didn't know what I wanted anymore. Opening my eyes, I glance at the clock. It was already nine. I opened the car door, going inside. The dreams didn't change much. It just brought my crush on Nick to be a little bigger. Still, Logan won. Logan would always win against him.

- - - - - - - -

"NICHOLAS!" I ran out of my room into the family room where him and Joe were sitting. Their entire family was over for the afternoon. Therfore, Logan was preoccupied with Kevin and Trace. The two of them turned to look at me. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" he asked, seriously confused. I stopped for a second before remembering that he was an actor once.

"You know what!"

"What are you talking about, Mi?"

"My car keys!"

"Why would I take them?"

"To see my reaction?" I asked as if it was obvious. He chuckled. "You do have them!"

"Obviously," he scoffed

"Give it."

"But that would ruin all the fun we're having."

"WE aren't having fun. You are," I put my hand on my hip, trying not to smile at him. "Please, just give them to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if you want your keys that means you want to leave. And I don't want you to leave."

"Maybe I just like to have my keys with me."

"Either way."

I was getting frustrated. So I went to my last resort and begged. "Nick, seriously. I want them."

Here is where I knew – _knew_ – Logan would give in. But Nick didn't. He just had that little smile on where he knew that I couldn't do anything and it was driving me crazy.

"Too bad."

"Ugh!" I groaned, going back into my room. He was so annoying! I slammed the door, hoping that would make him feel guilty and tell me.

After a half hour I decided that he wouldn't be coming up. So, instead of continuing to wait I just daydreamed. And for once it was about Logan. About how we were getting married soon. Then, just when the priest said You may now kiss the bride, Nick walked into my room and I snapped out of it.

He threw me my keys across the room, before turning to walk back out.

"Hey!" I yelled down the hall. He came back in. "You're just gonna give them to me?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. "Thanks?"

"Yup," he shrugged. "You gonna come talk to anyone anytime soon or should I just tell everyone your in isolation mode at the moment?"

"You know, you could just politely ask me to come down. It wouldn't kill you to be nice to me for once," I got off my bed.

"Yeah, but that would ruin all the fun," he grinned. "Besides, you're being a hermit. It's my job to point out your flaws."

"Tell me how soon you get a girlfriend if you continue pointing out all their flaws."

"Maybe that's why it's been so long since I've landed one."

"Good possibility there. And it only took you, what? Four years to figure out? You're getting smarter each day," I teased him.

"Don't you have a boyfriend that you can harass?"

"Nope, he's not as fun," I flung myself down on the couch. "Besides, _you're _the one who wanted me down here so bad. But then again, who can resist me?"

"You know, for a washed-out popstar, you still have a ton of confidence. That's good. I'm glad it hasn't gone away."

I scoffed, trying not to laugh. "Well, you sure are a keeper."

"I'm just kidding. You know you aren't washed out."

"Yup, I know. I have too many hit songs to be washed out. And ya know what's funny? They're all written about you?"

"Oh, really?"

"Swear to God."

"You're such a little liar."

I giggled. "Fine, all the _heartbroken_ ones are about you. The happy ones are about Logan."

"Wow, you're a keeper too. Always so complimentary."

"Only for you, _Nicky_," I ruffled his hair. It was the one thing I knew that he couldn't stand.

"Mom needs you, Miley," Brandi told me in a monotone. I knew that she didn't though. Mom wouldn't want to pull me away from my friends. She'd get Noah, or better yet, Brandi.

I groaned. "Fine, I'll just see you later, Nick." I gave him a small smile.

He waved as I walked past Brandi, letting her talk to him. It was obvious that she wanted to for some reason.

I went straight to the living room where every other non-parent was since I knew that my mom didn't honestly want me. They all smiled at me, making an automatic spot in between Logan and Noah.

"Where have you been?"

"In isolation, then with Nick because he forced me out."

"Good for him," Logan wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into his chest, bending my arms back and placing them around his neck.

"You make me want to puke. It's ridiculous how touchy you two are."

"It's what couples do."

"Well, Brandi and Sam don't need to prove their love by cuddling whenever they're together."

"We aren't proving our love, Noah. We don't have to."

"Calm down," Trace put his hands up. "No need to attack her."

I rolled my eyes as Nick and Brandi came back in. My sister glared at me, and it was obvious she's pretty mad. Or at least disappointed.

She was the only thing that stopped me from jumping up and going to Nick. Instead I leaned farther back into Logan, cowering away from him. Nick came over by me anyways, sitting on the floor.

"I want Christmas to come."

I expected Nick to make a witty comeback to that like he always does. Everyone else simply nodded, waiting for his remark too. But he kept his mouth shut. I frowned, pulling out my phone while everyone else got into another conversation.

_What's wrong? :(_

Nick looked at his phone then up to me. Nothing, he mouthed silently. I furrowed my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes, turning to his phone. I knew I had won. I always won.

_Your sister just said some stuff. Don't worry about it._

He didn't turn around, instead keeping a straight face and pretended to listen to the conversation of everyone else.

_What'd she tell you?_

This time Nick didn't hesitate to reply. It took awhile for him to type it out, though.

_She just felt the need to remind me you were engaged. lol. and happily engaged. stuff like that. I think she thinks we're having an affair :l_

I subtly slipped my hand onto the back of his neck, playing with some of his hair.

_Don't worry about it. i got the same crap. But she doesn't know us. Like, i know YOU would never let me cheat on him. She's just really untrusting of the two of us for some reason. I guess her & sam saw us at the mall together when we got smoothies._

Nick cursed under his breath but it was soft enough that only I could hear it.

_Oh shit.. Does she hate me?_

"You two do know that we're all aware you guys are having a texting session, right?" Joe grinned.

I didn't reply, instead answering Nick's message with a shake of my head when he turned to look at me.

"Sorry," he muttured.

"Well, if you all didn't make it such a big deal that we're friends, maybe we'd talk out loud," I looked directly at Brandi who shied away suddenly.

"Just, calm down, guys," Kevin stepped up as Logan began to rub my back.

It didn't matter how many circles he rubbed, though, because it would never make sense to me. It wouldn't ever make sense why Logan would want me to come down here so badly, yet watch people then _let_ people give me all this shit for becoming close with Nick again. _He _wanted this, but then _I _got criticized for it.

It hasn't happened before now, but Nick and I can be just _friends_.

It's time for them to realize that.

**Crappy, but... it was on time, right?! hahah. you guys didnt have to wait like a week. oh & who watches one tree hill? i swear; i was about to cry mondays episode. haha. deep show, man. oh & thanks to hayley for always reviewing like, everything ive ever wrote these past few days & her sistaa mandy for telling her & reviewing. :DD kay well, anyone wanna review this chapter? cuzz you're cool like that. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

w**ell, it's short; but it's pretty big. haha. plus, it took like, four days instead of a week. enjoy :)**

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . . **

It was the Jonas' annual Christmas party. They had it every year, and somehow it was still a secret from the press. Everybody who was ever famous went. Demi, Selena, even Taylor.

I dressed Logan up, making sure his suit and tie matched with my dress. It was short, ending mid-thigh, and a hot red. It displayed my curves pretty well, and I knew that Logan liked that just from the way lust covered his eyes.

I put on red lipstick, smiling. I loved wearing this color. Red was a sign of confidence. And since we got to LA, confidence was the one thing I had for once. Instead of being forced it was natural. Red was sexy, I thought.

My eye make-up was darker than usual. It was blacker around my eyes, making the blue blend in with the rest of my face. It didn't pop like it usually did. My hair was gently curled all around, flowing down my back with the front pulled away from my face. There was a small braid on the side.

I thought it was a nice change for once. I clung on to Logan as we walked into the place. He was automatically whisked away by Kevin though, leaving me with the old Disney crew.

"Still going strong with him, huh?"

I winked at Taylor. "Strong as ever."

"Really? 'Cause Brandi called-"

"_Brandi_, doesn't know what the hell she's talking about," I snapped. Selena looked around the group before settling on my bitter face. It was obvious she realized that she didn't know something, but she didn't dare say anything.

"You still like him," Demi rolled her eyes.

I tightened my jaw. "I have as much chemistry as _Selena _has with Nick."

"No," Selena laughed, putting her hands up. It was obvious she was completely clueless as to who they thought I was in love with. She thought it was just some other guy. "Don't even get me into this."

"You and Nick act way different than Selena and Nick do."

"We're just two different people."

"Yeah," Selena defended me. "Like, I hold myself back more, and I'm more reserved. While Miley kinda, like, flirts while not flirting with him."

My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets. "I do not flirt with him!"

"Speak of the Devil," Demi grinned, nodding behind me. Nick came over, giving me a hug. His muscles tightened around me.

"Hey, Mi. What... did you do?" He changed his sentence in the middle. I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, not like that. They're just usually so pretty."

My jaw dropped as Demi held me back from slapping him. "So what, they aren't now?"

He looked around the group then back to me. My arms were now crossed over my chest.

"I like your dress?"

I shook my head. I just wanted to be alone after that. Where's my fiancee anyways? Obviously he can't even sit through one little party with me. Just automatically ran off with Kevin or one of his friends. We were drifting a part, but I don't think he even cared. Finally, I just decided to get wine.

This obviously meant Nick only liked me for my eyes when we were dating, though, even if I was over-reacting. He's such an asshole. But as soon as even tried to play that excuse on myself I knew that it wasn't true. I was just trying to make excuses for him to be remembered as a bad boyfriend.

I jumped as soon as I felt a pair of arms go across my waist. "I'm really sorry."

I recognized it as Nick's voice at once. I pulled myself quickly out of his arms, ready to let him hear what I thought. He can't just come and apologize after completely insulting me. He hurt me! We met eyes as I rose my hand, and opened my mouth. "It's okay," I surprised even myself as all that anger began to settle down.

"Really, Mi. I am." He repeated. "You're beautiful no matter what. Don't listen to me when I say stupid things."

"I'll try to remember that," I smirked.

"That you're beautiful?"

"Sure."

He chuckled, looking around. "Let's dance."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"I'm no good, Nick."

"If you pretend you are, no one will notice."

"Do I have anyway out of this?"

He smiled and in that one second before he spoke I knew that he had thought of something sarcastic to say. "If you drop dead and stop breathing." And he doesn't fail to disappoint.

"So, since that isn't happening, that would be a no."

He took my hand, leading me out onto the dance floor. We twirled around pointlessly for awhile, him leading me into what to do before a fast song came on again. The one thing about the Jonas' is when they threw a party it was amazing every time. There were a ton of people dancing, then a few who decided to swim. I knew that swimming would not be an option tonight before I even came. In fact, I didn't even bother with a bathing suit.

I slowed down my moves when I noticed that Nick was staring at me. "How can you say that you aren't good at dancing? You could be famous one day."

I smacked his bicep. Leave it to him to bring up the past. "Don't even go."

"I know, I know. Way back when no one can remember you were."

I scoffed. "Whatever. Because you were _so_ much better. Who sold out their tour in, like, two minutes?"

"That was ten years ago. Time to get over yourself."

I laughed. "Either way I beat you."

He shook his head. "You're so full of it."

"Whatever. You're a ton worse. Little Mr. I'm-A-Curly-Frizzy-Haired-Rockstar."

"Hey, at least I didn't sing about getting whatever I want."

"I believe that was Hannah Montana."

"I believe you _were_ Hannah Montana."

I laughed at that one. He was quick at comebacks, and one of the only good matches to a fight that I had.

A slow song came on and we both looked at each other before shrugging. I danced with him a little in silence. We both moved to the beat, not bothering to do any fancy moves like the other couples. I wonder if the two of looked odd. We were pretty much the youngest two on the dance floor dancing to this slow song. He began to softly sing the lyrics in my ear.

Then, in the faintest whisper I heard, "Merry Christmas," over the break of the song.

I looked up at Nick. He was softly smiling down. "You too."

"Did you get me a present?"

I looked up at him in disbelief. "Most people don't ask that."

"Well, that's a No," he smirked.

"Of course I got you a present," I laughed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"'Cause you shouldn't have. You coming up here again was enough."

"And us becoming friends again was enough for me. So don't get me one."

"Too late for that," he smiled cheekily.

"I hate you."

"Hate you too, babe."

I almost choked on my own spit, but I regained my composure last minute. "Sure you do."

"You really are cocky. I think the fame is getting to your head."

"No, I think it's from being with you too long."

"Then go dance with someone else if you think I'm too big of a rockstar for you"

I got up in his face, "Would you really want that?"

"Of course not," he grinned, leading me upstairs. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

I followed him into his room and watched as he pulled up a picture online.

"I found this yesterday. I thought it was cute."

I looked over his shoulder, watching as he clicked on the thumbnail. I burst into one of the biggest smiles that I'd worn in awhile at the sight of us hugging like that. It was the first day we met eleven years ago. We were just friends and had no idea what we'd be in for that night. We had pretty much spent all night up on the phone. I didn't care that I'd have to be up early the next day. I knew - just _knew_ - that he was worth it. It was the beginning of what I'd find to be my first love.

"We're so tiny!"

"I know," he chuckled. "Do you remember when that was?"

"Yeah, of course! That was like, our first unofficial date. It was the start to our relationship," I told him dramatically, watching his expression carefully. He nodded and smiled.

"God, we fought a lot," he smiled, his eyes gazing over. I knew that look. It meant he was deep in thought.

"The best part was when we made up though. I must say that you were a pretty good kisser, Nicholas."

"Well I could say the same for you," he chuckled. Suddenly a red light went off in my mind. This must be the flirting Selena had been talking about.

_ Logan._ I repeated in my head. This wasn't fair to him. I knew that much for certain.

In an instant though, the little voice came back, and I knew that I couldn't try to control myself any longer as it spoke three small words.

**_Nick is better._**

**  
you should go review(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . . **

I smiled as Nick and I went back downstairs. The crowd had thinned dramatically and I realized that slowly more and more people were beginning to leave.

I looked around for Logan before I realized that he wasn't in the room. Therefore I walked to Brandi instead. It was obvious that she knew more that I did. Her eyes were almost daring me to step over the invisible line that was formed and talk to her..

"Where's Logan?"

She shrugged. "Left."

"Why?"

"Because I think he finally sees what I've been warning you two to stop. I feel like you're twelve all over and I'm the referee between your fights again. Miley, you're getting married," she told me. "And Nick, I love you, and I love what you and Miley have together, but if she likes you, she can't have two. And if she doesn't like you, she should probably back off. And, don't be that guy who's willing to be an asshole and cheat. Don't be the other guy."

"I wouldn't cheat on him, Brandi," I told her defensively.

"There's official cheating," she said, "then there's nonofficial cheating."

"We aren't cheating. Period."

She shrugged. "You're pretty damn close, though. Close enough to be misinterpreted even."

"Nick, I'm gonna go. With Brandi. And we're gonna talk privately. So, I'll see you later." I gave him a tight hug before grabbing Brandi. Sam silently followed us out to the car as he handed my sister the keys. I slid into the passenger seat while she opened her own door.

We glared at each other for a second.

"What was that all about?" I snapped at her

"Miley, he _left._ And you didn't even notice until you needed a ride home! Newsflash; you need to figure out who you want to have a relationship with."

"I want to be with Logan! Sorry that I've became friends with someone. Sorry that we're so close. Oh, and s_o_ sorry that we have five _years _to catch up on."

"Well unless one of you die you also have the _next _five years to catch up!"

"Can't you just be happy for me? For once in your life could you not be so obsessed with my love life, and be happy that I'm the happiest I've been in seven years?"

She sighed, glancing quickly at me. "I am happy that you two are friends... but you're beginning to hurt Logan, Miley."

"Really?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah. He's beginning to notice you two."

"What did he say tonight?" I asked.

"He just kinda told me to take you home. And that he was leaving. But... you should have seen his expression."

Sam spoke up, scaring us both. I'd forgotten that he was even back there as we fought. "He was staring at you and Nick together forever before he left. I think he sorta figured you'd notice. Then when he saw the two of you slow dancing he finally just walked right out."

"I'll fix it."

"You better," Brandi bit her lip. She was deciding if she should say something again.

"Do you love him?"

I almost choked as Brandi's face relaxed. Sam had obviously read her mind. I whipped back at him.

"Yes. I'm getting married to him," I hissed.

He shook his head, not looking me in the eye during all of this. Just glancing up at my expression, then back down. "The other one."

I felt my eyes turn into slits. "_Excuse me?_"

"It's just a question," he mumbled.

"A question that really doesn't matter," I turned back around.

He didn't get the hint, apparently, as he continued on. "It's just... you sure don't look at Demi the same way you look at Nick."

"Irrelevant."

"Important."

"I'm not answering that," I told them both.

All three of us knew that I'd just answered it though. Brandi glanced at me. "We're gonna support you either way. It doesn't matter who you pick. But we need you to pick one. Because you can't have both, Miley."

I nodded. "I never have loved Logan the same way as Nick," I admitted. "I did love him, though - and for me that's enough. I just wanna get out of here and go back to forgetting Nick. Because I _can't_ just call off a wedding, guys! And it would break his heart; I can't do that."

Sam gently held my hand. Not in the way that I did with Nick, but in the supportive, brotherly way. He began to move his thumb, stroking it. "But what about you?"

"It doesn't matter. In time I'll learn to love Logan the same way as I did before I came here."

"But you'd be so much happier with Nick," Brandi pointed out.

I shrugged, though, because my mind was already made up. If I had to pick in this amazing fantasy, fairytale world, it'd be Nicholas in a heartbeat. But this was life. And for some people, life just doesn't have a happy ending. In the real world, people have to make sacrifices, and give up something to give the best thing to someone else.

For me that time was now. I had to forget about the past, and think about my future. Nick was the past. Whatever Nick and I had is in the past. I'm the one who accepted the ring two months ago, and I'm the one who had made the commitment to marry him.

Now – four days before Christmas – I can't break up with him. I know from my own experience how it feels to break-up right before Christmas, and I knew what it was like to be so in-love, then in ten seconds find out the other half of you doesn't feel the same way. I couldn't cause that pain for anyone else.

After I went back Tennessee, I couldn't talk to Nick this much. There has to be at least a little more distance between us, because as I closed my eyes to wonder how people thought Nick and I could possibly be going out, I thought about what we were like together, and thinking on those recent memories, I had to admit; we even fooled me.

I'd only be here a little longer before my perfect life in Tennessee would return. Now it didn't look too perfect, though. It didn't matter how much I loved Logan, it wasn't enough. After this I wasn't sure if it ever would be enough.

---------------

To say that Logan was mad when I got home was an understatement. He could barely look at me for more than a second or two without turning away.

"Can we, um, talk?"

He nodded, scooting over on our bed. He was laying down flat on his back, his face facing the ceiling. I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him.

"I'm really sorry," I told him weakly. He gave a laugh before closing his eyes. Maybe he was madder than it appeared. Because with the way he's treating me, not saying a word – it was new. "I-it's-I love you."

"More or less than Nick?" he spat.

"W-what? More," I lied through my teeth and I could feel the guilt building.

"So, I must know; what _did_ you two do up in his room alone?"

"We looked at pictures. What do you think we did?"

"A hell of a lot more than 'look at pictures'," he mimicked.

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. I couldn't help my voice raising. "You think I had sex with him!?"

"Yes," he gave in, shooting up. "Yes, Miley. That is _exactly_ what I think you did."

"You can't trust me?"

"Not anymore!"

"Why not?"

"Because, Miley..." he trailed off, trying to regain his composure.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you want!"

"I want to know if you're back together with him!"

"No."

"But you want to be, right?"

I groaned. "I want. To be. With you. Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because you're practically undressing him with your eyes! Every single time you see him-"

"Logan! Would you just stop?" I'd had enough. "You're acting like these past few years haven't meant anything. Like we _aren't _getting married!"

"Well, I'm sorry if suddenly you're all over your ex. _Excuse me_ for being mad."

"Just shut up!" I rose my hands in surrender form. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. He was about to talk, but I had to cut him off. "Do you see why I didn't want to come here now? Because I _knew _this would happen! Look at us, Lo. This isn't us. We're sitting here, and we're both just screaming at each other. When have we ever yelled at each other?"

"I just – Don't hurt me by lying to me, Miley. Because if you do like him more than just a friend, I'm going to find out somehow. And knowing that you didn't tell me and planned to go on with the wedding is gonna hurt a lot worse than just you knowing and lying. I deserve more than that."

Tears began to be held back as I nodded. He wouldn't ever find out, I knew that much, because he didn't know me well enough for me to not be able to hide something if I really needed to, but it still hurt that I knew he deserved more than me. A lot more. The problem was he didn't think so.

"I know you do. You don't think I can't forget that you deserve so much more? I remember. Nick and I are nothing. All I had with him were long nights of screaming at each other that I, for some odd reason, thought was love. But it wasn't."

He wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. It took a bit of hesitation, but eventually I hugged him back. He kissed my temple, whispering huskily into my ear that he didn't want to fight before laying back down.

"It's been a long night," he explained. "I'm gonna go to bed, forget tonight, and just, live tomorrow."

I nodded, standing up and walking out of the room. This all was getting a little too crazy.

Two months ago I hadn't talked to Nick in five years, and even when I came back we could barely meet each other in the eye. Now we'd found that tiny spark we'd started off with way back in 2006.

I put my head in my hands, letting my eyes shut slowly. Maybe it's best to forget everything, go back to Tennessee, and move on. Because the fact was I'd better start soon; in a few months I was going to be getting married, and it wouldn't be to Nick. And it didn't matter if I liked it or not.

**did you really think I'd let it be that simple? ;) Niley will come though. eventually. hah. nope, actually it's very soon. I'd say in about three chapters this story will be done.? what'd yout think of the chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . .**

"'Santa' came," Noah entered my room. I looked up from my laptop to Logan as she made a disgusted face at him. "Mom would like to open presents."

I laughed. "Let me just get Logan up. We'll be right down. Are the Jonas' here yet?"

"They've been here for like, an hour. We've all been waiting for you to get down."

She left the room and I heard her give Braison a less-pleasant wake up call. I laughed as he began to scream.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" she yelled back, exiting the room. I rolled my eyes, shaking Logan awake.

He groaned, putting the pillow over his head.

"Get up!" I told him. "C'mon, I bet Santa came. Let's go!"

"Miley," he groaned.

"Fine. Well, I'm going downstairs, and we're all opening presents. Without you. I'm gonna go cuddle with Nick now," I smirked as his eyes shot wide open.

"C'mon. Let's go down," he climbed out of bed, walking to the door.

"First," I pulled him back. "you can put on pants."

He glanced down, blushing at his current choice of clothes; T-shirt and boxers.

"Nick would've loved that," I promised him sarcastically.

He glared at me, posing. "He sure would consider me more of a threat."

I shook my head, ruffling his hair playfully. "You aren't a threat, babe."

"More like he isn't."

I laughed, kissing him.

"Now let's go!"

I ran downstairs, Logan rolling his eyes behind me. He didn't go anywhere near Kevin this time, staying right beside me as I made a beeline for Nick. I had eight days left here. I might as well enjoy them.

"Merry Christmas!" I told him, pulling away quicker than normal so Logan wouldn't catch on anymore than he has already.

"Merry Christmas," Nick laughed. I turned to everyone else, making my way around while Logan stayed by Nick. It was honestly a pretty good strategy. If he stayed near Nick, then he'd always be there when I was by Nick.

My mom led us all to the living room, the lights on the tree still lit. I quickly grabbed a spot on the 'kid' couch before they were all taken. Logan sat on one side while Nick sat on the other.

It took awhile to open all of the presents considering how many people had passed them around. Logan smiled at the one I had gotten him; a new cell phone. It was the one he kept talking about and he'd be able to watch TV on it and all of the other stuff that his couldn't do. Nick looked at me in shock when he opened his watch. He gave me a hug, thanking me a ton. He whispered that he loved the engraving into my ear since we both knew I did _not_ need Logan to see that.

"It was so expensive," he told me.

I just shrugged, "You're worth it." Logan's eyes looked down before I squeezed his knee. "You too."

When I opened Logan's I knew it'd be my favorite. He'd gotten me a brand new guitar; the same guitar I'd been secretly looking at online when I thought nobody was around. Nick's present I'd gotten last, and before I had even opened it I knew he'd automatically just topped Logan's gift.

It was one of those charms bracelets that nobody wore anymore, yet I'd always wanted one since I was seventeen. On it, he'd bought a charm representing everything that I loved. There was a music note, the number 11, a pom-pom, one of a horse, then little ones like the letter M, and a heart. Then, scattered throughout he'd put on random ones. He leant down in my ear as I was looking at one and whispered, "Those are the ones that remind me of you."

I looked closer and could see why he'd put every one on there. One was an ice-skate, for when we'd gone ice-skating in Chicago together when we were fifteen. It was chilly, but it was an experience that I was lucky to have. Another was of a bike representing when he'd always sing to me. There was a bear for our first gift, a Mickey Mouse to represent Disney, and a Camp Rock one on there, but I couldn't figure out the 'P'.

"They didn't have any Pinkberry charms," he blushed. "But, that's probably what reminds me of you the most."

I swear I could've kissed him in that moment. I wanted to pretty badly too, I'm not gonna lie.

"And my gift for you was expensive?"

He smiled cheekily. "You're worth it?"

I hugged him, resting for a while longer than our previous one. "Thank you. I love it."

He nodded, and everyone got up. The three of us stayed in the living room, though. I moved over to the other couch so I could see them both.

I pretended not to notice them scoot farther away from each other once I wasn't in between them. Nick looked at me not bothering to care about the man beside while Logan did the complete opposite, staring Nick down.

He just nodded a little bit before standing up. "I'm just gonna... go. It's kinda, ya know... Awkward."

"I'll see you later," I smiled at him.

When he left, me and Logan just kept sitting there. We didn't talk at all. I don't think either of us really knew what to say. With Nick in the picture, and him being onto me that I like him we weren't as carefree. Now there was a problem that we had to get over.

"Well, uh, thank you. For your Christmas present," I stuttered nervously.

"It was no problem. Thank you for yours."

"Oh, yeah. It was no problem," I forced a smile out at the unbearable awkwardness in the room.

"Why don't we just go with everybody else?"

"Yeah... Yeah that sounds good," I stood up, fixing my shirt.

He slipped his arm around my waist.

Everyone was split up in around the house when we tried to find them. Noah and Frankie were together along with Joe and Brandi. Kevin was with Trace and Braison.

I had no idea where Nick was. I smiled, grabbing Brandi's hand, walking over to Brandi. She looked at the two of us and I knew that she was happy to see me without Nick.

"Hey, guys," Joe spoke up. "If you're looking for Nick he's in the music room. If you aren't you can talk to us."

I giggled. "I'm not looking for Nick right now."

"Really?"

"You know, Joe," Noah started, chomping on her piece of gum. "When most people are about to get married, they do tend to hang out with their fiancee. Not their ex-boyfriend."

"Well, you know, Noah, when most people come to visit their hometown, they don't become best friends with their ex-boyfriend."

"You guys both know that ex-boyfriend is just a label, right?" I butted in, causing them both to stop fighting.

"Be nice," Logan directed.

"I am."

"No you aren't, Miley."

I glared at him. "Sorry. You're right, I'm a bitch," I growled, marching off.

"Let her calm down," I heard Brandi tell them quietly.

I went straight to the music room. I didn't go in though. Instead I just sat outside against the wall, listening to Nick play. I knew that if I went inside he'd stop and refuse. It sounded depressing whatever he was belting out. It was still pretty – whatever he played was always beautiful – but his normal sound wasn't how he was singing. He sounded like he was in pain.

Suddenly he stopped, then, a few seconds later, he began strumming the guitar again, singing a new song. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back. Just his voice... That's all it took to feel comfort. To make me happy. It didn't matter how bad my mood was or how pissed off I was, it was fixed the first note sung.

"Miley?" I heard it faintly. "Miley," he called again.

I opened my eyes, fixing my hair by natural instinct. He smiled, laughing silently.

"You fell asleep."

"Sorry," I blushed.

He pulled me up. "Why didn't you just come in?"

"I didn't want you to stop playing."

"You okay?" he stroked a hand through my hair.

"Just confused."

He lead me into my room. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I told him honestly.

"Okay. I'm always here. You know that, right?"

I nodded. He stared a little more before finally turning around and walking out.

"Do you ever wonder if there's something between us? Like, if what we had never went out?"

He froze. I didn't know why I said it – I definitely hadn't meant to – but he froze. Then, he turned.

He stared at me for a little bit before breaking away. "No. No, I don't."

"You're such a liar."

He looked taken aback. "Do you?"

"Yeah," I told him confidently. Knowing that he thought back on the past too made all of the confidence came back. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. Or he at least thought about it. "And _I'll _admit it."

"Fine, I do," he put his hands up. "But what good did me admitting that just do? It didn't change anything. It didn't fix me thinking about what we had."

I looked down. "Maybe we should find out if there's something there."

"You mean..."

"Yeah," I felt my face turn red again.

"Do – Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah... I mean, only if you want to of course," I was talking too fast. It was something i did when I was nervous.

"Okay, then... I – Let's find out then."

I nodded, looking into his eyes to double check that it was okay. My heart beat faster when they met. He slowly nodded, leaning down. I closed my eyes, leaning up and stepping on my tip-toes. I felt his breath on my lips.

Finally, I pushed him away. "I-I can't do it," I covered my face in embarrassment. "Not to Logan..."

"I understand," he said, turning around. "Sorry."

"No, Nick. I'm sorry. I brought it up and... I'm so sorry," I wiped away a teardrop.

"I told you the truth doesn't fix anything."

**bad? mucho. (: but i felt bad for not posting. they're breaking up soon, i swear :) any guessers on how the break up is gonna go down? cuzz so far no one has guessed right :P Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . .**

I ran a hand through my hair. How could I have almost kissed him? I'm getting married. You can't just kiss someone when you're about to get married. I couldn't stop yelling at myself. Logan was so perfect then I was just – I was a slut! I can't have two. And I obviously knew that. Yet, Nick was still absolute stunning.

"Miley?" Logan came in, speaking softly. I shut my eyes as tight as they could go. Maybe I should break up with him... I sure didn't deserve him. "You okay?"

"I almost kissed Nick," I told him straight up, sitting up and facing him. He looked absolutely devastated. I couldn't end things with him... Because for some reason he really did love me. I had no idea why, but he did. "I pulled away before it could even happen, I – I didn't want to kiss him at all... I'd rather have you. I-I just thought you deserved to know."

"Nothing going on?" he held out his pinky.

I giggled, wrapping mine around his. "Nothing. Absolutely completely just friends. He's a brother to me."

"Okay," a flicker of pity ran across his eyes and quickly left. I looked down, not knowing what he was mourning over, figuring by now that it was me.

"Do you not want to get married?" I asked. His head snapped up as tears came from his eyes. "I do! I'm just saying, that, if you did, you would tell me just like you want me to tell you, right? Because you've been a bit standoff-ish lately."

He took a deep breath, giving me the biggest hug I think he's ever given anyone. "I'm sorry if I made you ever think that. I am in love with you, and I want to be married to you. It's hard for me, though. It took a little time to get used to seeing you and Nick together again. I can't help that little voice, you know?"

"I've experienced it," I agreed, giving him that famous grin that all the magazines saw. I couldn't force out a real one. I was pretty much living off of a lie. The biggest lie that I could tell him, too. I would die for that kiss if it wouldn't hurt anyone. But it would.

That's why people lie, though. To save someone from pain. And to save themselves from pain. Every lie is about saving someone from something. In this case, I was saving Logan's heart, I was saving my heart, and I was saving both me and Nick from pain if we found out there was something there.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lo," I whispered meekly. He looked at me like he thought something was wrong before brushing it off.

"I have to leave early for work. So, I'm leaving the thirtieth," he told me.

I didn't look up at him because I couldn't. I knew that I would look too disappointed.

"But," he began again. "I talked to Brandi, and if you want she agreed to let me and her switch plane tickets. Therefore I would go back with him, and you would go back with her."

"Would you be okay with me staying here?"

"I hope you do stay here," he told me. He trusted me way too much here alone. "This may not be where you grew up, but this is your home."

"What do you mean?"

"It's home. It's where you learned how to be who you are today. It's made you. And as much as you've tried to avoid coming back home, maybe it's what you needed."

"I'll stay," I gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you for bringing me back here."

"No problem," he grinned. "I'm glad it was better than you expected it to be."

I laughed the first real laugh around Logan in a long time. "I am too."

"So what's going on with you and Brandi?" he rose an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Nothing, she's just-she doesn't understand me sometimes."

"Hopefully sitting next to her on a plane for four hours can help that," he gave me a sympathetic look. "You guys have always been close. Don't ruin that."

"I know. It's just a rough patch I guess."

"What's it over?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay," he backed off of the subject, coming over to cuddle with me. "I love you."

I nodded. "I love you too."

He could sense the depression that I was feeling. I knew that he could by the way he was being so gentle. Usually he'd be teasing me right now, but he knew enough to just layoff for awhile. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead. If only he knew how much he wasn't helping.

I felt bad for him, though. Either he never found out and he'd be living off a lie, or he'll get his heartbroken if Brandi decides that he has to know. It's a lose-lose for him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "I'm just gonna play the guitar you got me. You can go hang with Kev or someone if you want."

"Okay," he agreed. He knew that when I wrote I liked to be alone. I watched him walk out before facing the wall.

Logan sure was lucky that he already was too perfect. Because I wouldn't give up these feelings that Nick gave me up for too many people. In fact, I was pretty sure, that if he had made even one mistake in the past, I would even break up with Logan for Nick.

**- - - - **

I picked up my phone, not even bothering to look at the ID. "Hello?"

"Hey. What's up?"

I laughed at Demi's sentence. I was positive she expected me to say not too much, but at this point I couldn't even say that. "Nick and I were centimeters away from kissing. How about you?"

"You and Nick were what!?" she spat out.

"We almost kissed," I admitted bashfully.

She was silent for awhile. "Can I come over?"

"Can I go over there?"

"Yeah. Speed, please," she sounded in a daze as she hung up. I grabbed my coat and keys, yelling where I was going to Logan.

When I got there Demi didn't even wait until I rang the doorbell. She flung the door open, pulling me quickly inside. "What the hell happened?"

"He came over like they always do for Christmas. And I almost kissed him."

"_You_ almost kissed _him_?"

"Well, kinda," I stuttered. "I mean, yeah. It was my idea..."

"You _wanted _him to kiss you?"

I groaned, putting my head into my hands.

"Why don't you explain from the beginning," she suggested.

"I fell asleep listening to him in the music room. So, when he found me we went into my room. And there I asked him if he ever wondered if we still had something there," I began to tell her, watching her facial expressions. If there was one person who would know what to do it was Demi. She knew me pretty well, but she also knew Nick. "Then," I was beginning to finished. "Logan flashed through my mind, and I pulled away at the very last second."

"Miley," she moaned, throwing her head back. Funny how she didn't want Nick and me together now that she heard about all of the drama that it's caused. "Does Logan know?"

"I told him."

"What'd he say?"

"Well..." I winced.

"Wait... Let's start with what _you_ said first," she corrected, staring harder than ever at me.

"I lied to him," I confessed. "I told him that I didn't want to kiss Nick. Then, he asked if anything was going on between us."

"You told him no, didn't you?" she spoke in a softer tone now.

I was too afraid to look up. I simply nodded, closing my eyes to hold in the tears. I couldn't be more embarrassed of myself, so disappointed.

The next thing I knew she was giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms back around her, no longer being able to hold it all in. I couldn't pretend any longer. One tear fell, then two, then another before I gave up and let them. It wasn't in my control any longer.

"It's going to be okay," she told me.

"How can you say that?" I pulled away. She pulled me into a side hug, though, letting me look up at her.

"Because you always turn out okay. Remember when you were sixteen? The exact same thing was happening. You were fine for a long time."

"But that time I chose Nick."

"It isn't too late to choose him again."

"I can't," I looked down. "Even if I did change my mind, I've defended myself too much with Logan about not loving Nick."

"Then you'll be fine with Logan too. Before you visited and Nick came along, you two were always perfect. You've already forgotten him once. It isn't like you won't eventually do it again."

"And until then?"

Demi smiled. "Until then you have me to pick you up."

**it's almost time to say goodbye to this story :( haha. ill miss it. i know im a bit late, but thank you guys so much for all the NJK awards. that's freaking amazing. then to be in the hall of fame. woah. i didn't expect to win one. like, i know that's super duper cheesy & everyone says it but it's true =) **

**review? thankies :D**

**Follow my twitter!! :D twitter . com/ meliiissa**

**three i's (: talk to me there too. i have nothing better to do (:  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . .**

Nick and I could barely look at each other for most of the week that I was there. It was too awkward. Both of us didn't know what to say. I mean, was I supposed to apologize? Was he even mad? Did he want to talk to me after that?

I had no idea.

Then, there goes Demi, completely fixing our relationship again, saying that it really wasn't a big deal. We've kissed before and it would just be another one of those. Then again, if she knew how incredible those kisses were... Oh, it was a pretty big deal.

I smiled though, giving her a hug. Because as much as Nick could get on my very last nerve, it'd kill me not to spend my last three days hanging out with him.

As much as we did bicker and fight, I loved this guy in front of me. Which is why I was going to have to cut off all connection. It'd hurt too much to talk to him everyday and know that we could have been something. Not only something, but something special, something that could've changed the world's perception on love. And I knew that for a fact.

It's kinda sad. I think about all those people who always told us that we wouldn't make it, and all because of me they're going to be right. We can make it. We – No - _I_ just decided not to.

- - - - -

"I'm gonna miss you," Noah said sadly. My bags were packed by the door, all ready to go. Brandi was already in the car waiting for me to get done saying goodbye. She'd gone through the farewell's herself about fifteen minutes ago. It was my turn now.

"I knew it'd be hard to come back here," I breathed airily to the group in front of me, wiping a tear before it could fall. "But I didn't think it'd be hard to leave."

"I'll miss you so much," Demi ran forward, engulfing me in a hug. "You better visit this time!"

"Trust me, I will. I don't know how I'm even gonna like Tennessee again."

"Have a safe flight," she grasped me, stepping aside.

"See ya, Mile," Joe looked at me for a second before going in to hug me himself. "I'll miss ya, Lil' Sis."

Kevin walked up beside us, hugging us both. "We love you. Don't be a stranger this time, okay?"

I laughed. "I told you, I won't. Give a girl some trust," I ruffled his hair. "I love you guys too. I'll miss you back in Nashville."

They nodded, waving a bit. Then they glanced at Nick before deciding to leave. I sighed, looking over at him for the first time myself. I couldn't leave him. I needed Nick. I caught myself. This wasn't good thoughts a few months before a wedding, I scolded. Take a deep breath, fly back to Tennessee, and forget. It was the only thing I could think of doing.

He grinned awkwardly towards me, not really knowing what to do. We never had been good at saying goodbye's as a couple. We had no idea how to start being friends and doing it.

I couldn't help myself as I ran into his arms. I didn't want to leave him again. Distance was always what had ruined us before and for once in my life, I actually hoped that our friendship could survive, and we could stay just friends. Because I knew now, after these past few days without Logan breathing down my neck around him, that I couldn't lose him. Not after we'd finally became so close.

Then, in the same sense, I knew that I to. Because if I didn't I might as well just call the wedding off now. I couldn't fall for Logan the same way if I kept talking with Nick this much. I had to face it, between falling in love with Nick, I had slowly began to fall out of love with Logan. Or maybe Nick was just hiding the small feelings that I had for Logan compared to the ones I'm feeling now, standing in front of him.

I was deeply in love with Logan, though. It wasn't enough to save us though. A part of me would always belong with Nick and not even Logan could fix that.

Nick hugged me back, digging through my hair and pulling me even closer. I frowned, holding my breath just to keep from crying.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you," he whispered. And after that I began to silently sob. I could tell Nick realized as he hesitated for a second before bring me even closer, rubbing my back again.

Finally we pulled away and I gave a slight smile but I couldn't stop the tears.

"Hey, don't cry," he attempted to soothe me. "You're gonna get to see Logan again."

Was that really his attempt to make me feel better?

"But I won't get to see you," I wiped my eyes, putting on a slight smile. "I'm sorry, this is stupid."

"No it isn't. This is normal."

"I hate crying."

"I've seen it all before," he shrugged.

"I'm just going to miss you. Probably the most out of everyone," I admitted.

He smiled. "I'll still be with you. We're gonna do things right this time around, Miley. We aren't going to give up being friends just because we aren't a couple, or because we're on opposite sides of the country. We're gonna try this time."

My mood got a little better with his words. "I have to go," I sighed, looking at the time.

He nodded in understanding. "Bye, Miles. I love you," he told me.

I didn't know if it was in the same way as he meant it, but I knew now that I couldn't stop loving him unless I stopped talking to him. And I couldn't stop talking to him this time, I had decided that in the past few minutes alone with him. He made me feel on top of the world. Like nothing else mattered. And I couldn't give that up.

Therefore, the only resolution was to become hell of a better actress. Because it looked like I was going to be faking a lot more around Logan.

I went in to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you too, Nick."

And for the first time, I saw that spark of recognition come to his eyes. It was a hopeful recognition though. I had to look away. We wouldn't get anywhere if he knelt down on his knees and begged. What's done is done.

Still, it's a lot harder to throw away a perfectly good relationship - one that could be the best thing that ever happened in the world - when the other person feels the same way.

I closed my eyes. I was the heartbreaker this time. Because I figured that kid out, now. Not completely, but enough to know that he still loves me too. Enough to know that I was making the biggest mistake of my life and had no control to stop it.

**Sorry its so short. this was just a good place to stop. This story really does depress me writing it. haha :)  
**

**Review? :)  
thanks. :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . .**

Brandi looked at me as I slammed the car door shut. "You're really gonna leave?"

"Yeah," I quivered. She nodded, pulling out of our driveway. I watched silently as our house disappeared.

"Why aren't you staying?"

"Logan needs me."

"And Nick?"

I buried my head in my knees. "Nick... Nick is my past."

"He could be your future," she muttered. I wasn't supposed to hear it, but in my mind it was loud and clear. In fact, I was thinking the same exact thing myself. "Why are you doing this to yourself anyways?"

I couldn't hold them in anymore as I began to cry again. I hated this feeling. I hadn't felt those tears in a couple years until I'd came to LA. Now it's one waterfall after another.

"Sometimes love isn't enough," I told her slowly.

"If you get that word in your head you can talk yourself out of anything," she told me, stopping the car at a redlight. "_Sometimes_ love can hold the worst relationships together."

"Yeah, and sometimes I love Logan. So it'll be okay."

She stayed quiet.

"You think it'll be okay, right? I mean, I know that I'll be better off with Nick, but, you think that with Logan... With Logan everything can eventually go back to normal. How it was before?"

"I think you second guessing tells you your answer..."

**- - - - -**

My stomach twisted as Sam pulled up in front of my real home.

"You gonna be okay?" Brandi asked. We'd fixed a lot in the trip back here. That thin ice we were standing on had frozen back over, easily holding us both up before we drowned.

I nodded, beginning to get out. My dream world of being alone with Nick was over now. In the dim moonlight I slammed the car door shut, looking up at the house. I really didn't want to step inside. I wanted to see a _For Sale_ sign with our bags packed and ready to go. Then together we could move back to California. After all those years of feeling like I didn't belong there, I realized that maybe – just possibly – it was Tennessee that I don't belong.

It's too late now though. My life was here and I've came too far to throw it away. Or, at least it wasn't worth destroying my used-to-be-perfect future for one of my stupid mistakes. I should have just stayed away from him to begin with.

I took a deep breath. Nothing mattered anymore. What was done was done. Then, I finally walked in, bringing my two large suitcases and carry-on with me.

"I'm home!" I yelled to the large, yet seemingly empty house. It was much quieter than usual, to the point I would've thought Logan wasn't home if I didn't see him as I walked into the kitchen.

He rose his eyebrows, almost challenging me once he saw me. I froze and set down all my bags by the entrance.

"What's wrong?" I was timid to know though.

I met his stare directly.

"Why are you here?" Logan whispered to me after awhile. His eyes looked so... incredibly pained, and the sad thing was I didn't even have to think about it before I knew that I was the cause of that.

"I told you I was coming home today."

He faced down, refusing to meet my lies any longer. "I figured I would've gotten a phone call telling me you were staying around this time."

"Logan..." I stroked his cheek but he walked away, staring at me from the other side of the kitchen counter.

"You love him, Miley," he yelled at me for the very first time since I've known him. It was the first time that he full-out, confidently yelled at me.

I faced down. "No I-"

"MILEY!" Logan finally cracked as I looked back at him. He had tears in his eyes. "That wasn't a question."

"But-"

"It wasn't a comment either. You know you do, so please just," he put his hands on the back of his head in surrender position. "just admit it." He begged. "I can take you leaving me. But I can't take you standing in this room, knowing fully that you love a different man. I can't take you _lying_ to me and pretending to love me anymore."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, resting my head on my hands.

"It's fine," he mumbled. "Just chase him. Don't ruin two relationships.... Sometimes life happens, right?"

I nodded unsure if it was right or not, wiping my tears. Usually Logan would wipe them for me, or calm me down, but I wasn't surprised that he didn't this time. Instead he came over, gave me one last kiss, then walked out of the house. I didn't know where he was going, but I certainly didn't have the right to ask.

I thought I was doing so good hiding it too. I thought that maybe I had actually gotten away with it. But I was stupid. I thought wrong.

I picked myself up once I was pulled together enough to make it upstairs and went into our shared closet, grabbing simple garbage bags on my way through the kitchen. There wasn't time to get suitcases if I wanted to leave tonight. We both knew that I should leave tonight.

Eventually Logan walked into the room. Our eyes met as I was walking out of the closet, but in that same second I backed down ashamed. We couldn't be friends after this. That would hurt me the most. We couldn't go back to six years ago and rewind. It was already over. We both knew that this end didn't hold a happily ever after for us. Once I walked out, we wouldn't be contacting each other any longer. I packed my bags quickly eventually shutting off the light to our room and going downstairs.

"I'm done," I said hoarsely.

Logan nodded, going up there himself to get ready to go to bed. I ran one hand through my hair wanting to scream. I went around the house grabbing miscellaneous objects that were mine. Photo albums, hair products, chargers, snow globes. Anything that I thought belonged to me. I had a pretty strong feeling he didn't _want _any memories of "us".

Once I was done I brought the one suitcase I had downstairs. The rest of the bags of clothes were already in the trunk of my car along with all of my other possessions.

I grabbed the letter off of the counter. I had wrote it for Logan. Almost an explanation of what happened. I quietly went into our previously shared room, setting it down gently on his bedside table. His face was tear-stained and it killed me to see him this broken. It killed me more to know that I had caused the hours of crying he had obviously gone through.

Getting to the door I looked back. When I realized what my hands were fiddling with tears began to fall again. I slipped the ring off my finger placing it on top of the letter. Then to save myself from anymore pain I walked out without turning back.

We knew back then that the chances of me seeing Nick again were slim. I was heartbroken and he was there to help. Naturally I fell for Logan along the way. And even if I didn't love him as much as Nick it's better than not loving him at all, right?

The truth was that we both knew this would happen in the end, though. From the start of our relationship we both knew that I didn't love Logan like I loved Nick. We both knew that I never would be able to. But we pushed it to the back of our minds, ignoring it, and eventually we forgot all about it.

That worked too.

**_Until now._**

**wow, re-reading this this was kinda bad :/ but you guys deserve a new chapter. tell me what you thought :D oh, & reviews are lovely. (:  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**S o m e t i m e s L i f e H a p p e n s . . .**

I checked into a hotel that night once I hit somewhere around Iowa. I turned off my navigator and locked up my car as I did a quick overlook in the mirror. I didn't look like complete crap, at least. I got to the point that I wasn't going to fix my appearance now.

It wasn't the same to check into a hotel by myself. It wasn't anything like the excitement when I checked in with my family on a tour or Logan on a vacation. I felt the real meaning of loneliness for the first time.

I picked up the phone and dialed Brandi's number. She deserved to know where I was headed. After all of her warnings, she was right about everything, and she was gonna find that out eventually. Surprisingly, though, all she did was say that she was sorry that it had to end the way it did. She was happy at the same time. As much as she was trying to hide it I knew my sister. She was sitting there holding back a smile.

In the morning I hit the road by six. I couldn't sleep at all. I re-entered Nick's address in the navigator, letting it lead me to his house until I couldn't drive anymore. My vision was blurring and I was half asleep. At midnight I finally checked into another hotel. Just a few hundred miles left. I would estimate about five hours left out of the twenty-eight hours I'd already drove.

It was a long trip, but I'd already known that it would be. I just really hoped that it would be worth it. Because if Nick didn't feel the same way – which I was ninety-seven percent sure that he did – this would all be a waste of time. I'd move up to New York where I could at least mope with snow surrounding me. And I'd already decided my entire life there. I could be like Oprah! and start a famous talk show until it got old after twenty-five years. It could be a NYC version, though. It'd last until I could retire.

I forced myself to go to sleep after awhile, counting over three hundred sheep in my head. There was just so much to think about that I couldn't sleep. I wanted to know what would happen, and if Logan was okay (I still cared about him) or if Nick would want to go out with me or if he hasn't dated because he _wanted _to be single.

Maybe Demi wasn't right, I thought. But then two seconds later I knew that she was. No amount of denial could tell me otherwise. Demi wouldn't lie to me.

The next day at eight I was up again, I decided to actually do my hair today. After all, I would be seeing people. I curled the top layers of my hair, straightening the bottom layers. I put on a little make-up, not trying too hard on anything because I knew that Nick liked me better when I was natural and make-up free anyways.

Finally at eleven I decided to grab some fast-food before I began the last few hours of my long road trip.

Once I actually got to Nick's house I realized that he wasn't supposed to be home all day. So instead of doing anything I decided to sit on his porch and wait for him. It's not like I had anywhere to be - my life was in Tennessee.

With each minute of the half an hour that passed I got more anxious. Then I saw him, and I knew that I made the right choice by coming all the way back here. The second that he looked my way I knew that it wasn't a mistake at all – that I was a fool for even considering the fact that he may want me gone.

Nick pulled into his driveway slower than normal, squinting at me before he turned off the car. He stepped out and once again squinted, blocking the sun from getting in his eyes with his hand.

I smiled. "Hey, Superstar!" I yelled across the yard, still just propping myself against his porch. It was taking a lot not to run to him right there.

"Oh my God!" he laughed, speed-walking towards me. I stood up, jumping into his arms. He placed his hands on my thighs, gradually lifting me up in the air until I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, smiling.

"How are ya?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked amazed.

I pulled away, looking down at him since he still lifted me up. "Well, I thought about it, and I decided that you were right. I am a washed-out popstar. And I think that it's time I change that."

He chuckled. "I think I was more right when I told you that you're full of shit. Seriously, why are you here?"

"I missed you, duh!" I giggled.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I missed you too, but you had a life in Tennessee with Logan. Where is he anyways?"

I held up my hand. It was missing the ring this time, though. "Gone."

"What happened?"

"He broke up with me," I trailed off.

His face fell. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," I laughed. "Now we can finally do this..." I leaned down closer to his face slowly. Only this time I didn't stop as our lips connected. He kissed back before he pulled away panting.

"I most definitely still feel something there," he told me quickly.

"I do too." I hopped down. "But I knew that from when I came back."

He blushed, looking down and letting the shy part take over him.

"You should loosen up."

"I'll get right on that," he replied, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"So, I guess this means that we're kinda a couple now..."

He rose his eyebrows. "I don't remember asking."

"Yeah, but see, I figured that this time, since we're doing things right and all, I may as well not have to wait another two months for you to finally ask. I'll just make it easy for you."

"So in other words, I'm stuck with you."

"Yup, no choice whatsoever," I smiled cheekily.

"I'll try not to be too upset."

I smacked him playfully.

"I'm really glad that you came back, Miley."

"Me too. And I'm glad that we could get a third chance at this."

"Third time's the charm, right?" he took my hands.

I nodded, "It better be. This routine is getting kinda old."

"Well, hopefully it'll be the last time we do a run-through of it," Nick told me. "So, how good was Logan? What's my competition here?"

"Trust me," I told him. "Logan was way better than you are. But that's the thing with me. I'm stupid enough to fall for you over him. Crazy, right?"

"Insane," he agreed.

I laughed. "How long do you think we'll last this time?"

"Long."

"How long though? I mean, right now I'm gonna go with two years. It's like our thing. Date for two years, break-up, then get back together."

"No, because this time we aren't breaking up at all. You're staying with me now. You don't have an option."

"Til' I die?"

"Til' _I_ die," Nick corrected. "Until then, two break-ups plus an engagement was enough to prove that I can't let you go."

"You know, I've decided that it doesn't matter anymore. Because this time if we do give up, why even try to find anyone?" I asked. "In the end, we always end up together anyways."

"Well, then why give up?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. You're the one who always breaks my heart, remember?"

"Wherever I go, you're coming with me."

"It'll work out," I promised. "We're both washed out superstars so it should be a lot easier than when we were twelve."

"No. It'll be easier because I'm letting the world know that you're mine," he told me.

"Nick Jonas? In a public relationship? You're funny."

"I'm serious."

"Who are you?"

"Your boyfriend."

I bit my lip. I knew it was true but it was still weird to hear him say it. "Nuh-uh. Because my boyfriend would never want to go public."

"I want the world to know that you're mine," he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Forever, right?"

"For eternity," he confirmed. "Because I don't care who says what anymore; we're meant to be."

Then, as if to prove it, he kissed me again, carrying me inside. And I knew that life with Logan wouldn't have compared. Nick Jonas – he was all I needed. He was my forever, and the truth was I'd never be over him. We would always be in love.

**Last chapter :( unless i do an epilogue... but i probably wont. im gonna miss this story so much :/ ****I'll be posting a new one soon though, so look out for it!(: & thank you guys sooo much for reviewing all the other chapters! ****Can I get to 420 maybe, possibly?!? i doubt it, but that'd be freaking awesome. *HINT HINT ;)* i love you guys. =)**

**follow me on twitter?! meliiissa is my username thingy. thaanks! (:  
**


End file.
